The Lies That Bind
by Emador
Summary: When Maggie is trying to pull a con job, she gets sidetracked when she runs into Skittery. The next thing she knows, she is being welcomes by the newsies. Can she cheat them when they welcome her so openly? #2 in my "Lies" series. [Repost; originally posted 2014]
1. Just a Girl

_November 1898_

Skittery looked at the girl walking next to him. He didn't know what had compelled him to help her. Well, if he was honest with himself, he _knew_ what compelled him to help her – she was a girl, for crying out loud, and not a bad looking one. But he saw girls in distress every day, and never stopped to help any of them. But on his walk from his selling spot near Battery Park to the Manhattan lodging house, he saw her pass him, cross in front of him, and walk alongside him on the opposite side of the street no less than three times. She was clearly lost.

So when he saw her sitting on a bench, looking lost, the snow falling all around her, he felt bad for her.

"You need some help?" he asked.

"I am lost," she said, a heavy German accent coloring her voice.

"Maybe I can help ya," said Skittery. "Where ya headed?"

The girl held out a piece of paper to him. Skittery took the paper and saw an address written on it.

"I know where this is," said Skittery. "Come with me, I'll show you."

"Oh, danke…thank you!" she said with a grateful expression. She grabbed her small suitcase and followed him.

"So, you got a name?" he asked, as they walked.

"Magdalena," she said. "Magdalena Albrecht."

"Magdalena. That's pretty," said Skittery. "I'm Skittery."

"Skittery," she repeated, though it came out as "skit-tree."

As they walked, he noticed she was shivering. "Ain't you got a coat?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Here." He shrugged off his own coat and put it around her shoulders. She gave him a grateful smile.

Skittery led her down several blocks, and around a corner. They began to see signs in German, and heard snippets of German being spoken by people on the street. They came upon a street sign that matched the street name on the piece of paper.

"Here we are," said Skittery, pointing to the sign. He looked at the paper again, checking the numbers. "This way." He walked down the street. Soon, they came upon a burned out building.

"Oh," said Skittery. "Um…this is it." Magdalena put her hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh…" was all Magdalena could say. "My family…my family was here."

"This the only address you have for them?" Skittery asked.

Magdalena nodded. She sighed, looking around, lost once more.

Skittery rubbed the back of his neck, wishing he could do something to help her.

"Come on, let's get some lunch," said Skittery. "Maybe I can help ya."

"I have no money," said Magdalena. "I spent my last at immigration."

"It's on me," said Skittery. He walked her to the nearest deli, which was crowded with patrons trying to keep out of the cold. He managed to wind his way to the front. "Two please." He pointed to a case with soft pretzels.

He paid the vendor, who handed him two pretzels. He handed one to Maggie and they managed to find an unoccupied corner of the deli.

"I know a place you can stay," said Skittery. "There's a girl's lodging house not far from here. There's good girls there."

"No, thank you," said Maggie. "I would like to stay where I know the language. I do not speak English very good."

"I understand," said Skittery, disappointed. "Well, at least let me give you this." He dug out some coins from his pocket. He kept just enough to buy papers in the morning, and handed the rest to Magdalena.

Magdalena stood on her tiptoes, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You are so wunderbar," she said. "Thank you. Thank you much."

Skittery gave her a smile. "Can I help you find somewhere to stay?"

"No, I will be fine," said Magdalena, finishing her pretzel.

"Alright. Can I come around and see you again?"

Magdalena hesitated, and then nodded, smiling.

"Great," Skittery grinned. He glanced at the clock in the deli. "I, uh, I gotta get goin'. You sure you're gonna be okay?"

Magdalena nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Skittery gave her a smile and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Skitts? …Skittery?" Race waved a hand in front of Skittery's face.

"What?" Skittery asked, annoyed.

"We lost you there for a second," said Race, gathering up the cards.

"What were you thinkin' so hard about?" Ellie asked, counting her money.

"Nothin'," said Skittery.

"Oh, I don't think it was nothing," said Baby who was sitting next to Jack, watching the poker game.

"There's only one thing that can make Skittery smirk and daze off like that," Jack added.

"A girl," Baby finished, grinning. Her light English accent contrasted with Jack's New York one.

"Want me to deal you in on this hand?" asked Race.

"Nah, I can't play today," said Skittery. He'd given the money he planned on gambling in the game to Magdalena

"So who is she?" Lily asked.

"No one," said Skittery. "I mean, there is no 'she.'"

"Ah, come on, spill," said Specs, picking up the cards Race had dealt him.

Skittery sighed. "Just a girl who was lost."

"Well who was she?" asked Baby.

"I don't know much about her. Just that her name is Magdalena, and she was looking for Little Germany," he said. "She barely knew any English."

"And you wanted to teach her the universal language?" Race smirked, which earned him an elbow in the side by Lily.

"No," said Skittery, shooting him a look. "She was just a girl. I'll pro'ly never see her again, so just drop it."

"So are you going to look for her?" asked Jack.

Skittery sighed. "Just let it go, everyone."

"Oh come on, any girl who manages to get grumpy ol' Skittery's attention has got to be something special," Baby grinned.


	2. Lost and Found

_November 1898_

Maggie lay on a chaise lounge in Medda's dressing room, playing with one of Medda's feathered fans.

"Where were you yesterday afternoon?" Medda asked, pinning her hair back.

"Out," said Maggie, absently.

"Where?" Medda persisted.

Maggie sighed. "Just walkin' around," she said, fanning her face.

"Maggie," Medda said sternly, turning around in her chair.

"I was just walkin' around the city, seein' the sights, had a pretzel," Maggie defended, her New Jersey accent affecting her speech. "You New Yorkers got a nice place here."

Medda gave her a suspicious look, but went back to doing her hair.

"Okay, so I did meet this one guy," said Maggie. She chuckled at the memory. "I pretended to be a German girl fresh off the boat lookin' for her family. Used the address I usually use when I go German. Got him to buy me a pretzel and give me some money. He was a nice guy, though. Not much of a challenge. Poor ones are usually like that."

"Maggie!" Medda frowned. "You promised you were going to stop those cons!"

"Oh come on, it was just a little one," said Maggie. "Although normally I could get someone richer to help me out. They usually end up giving me a couple bucks. This kid was a newsie or somethin' – he only gave me like, thirty cents."

"Maggie, you cannot con newsies! Those poor boys work so hard and make nothing."

"Oh please, what harm did I do?" asked Maggie, rolling her eyes.

"Well, for one, you stole money from a poor newsie," said Medda.

"I didn't steal it," said Maggie. "He gave it to me."

"You took it dishonestly," said Medda. "Maggie, when I took you in, you promised you were going to stop these confidence tricks."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "But it's what I'm good at! It's all I know. And I'm so bored here."

"Find a job," said Medda. "Or start helping out around here." Medda finished her make up. "Now I want you to stay back here tonight. I don't want my customers getting conned or pick pocketed while they're in my theater."

Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes, flipping the fan open and closed.

* * *

Skittery finished selling for the day. He had decided to sell near Little Germany in the off chance he would see Magdalena again. Not that he was looking – he wasn't looking – at least that's what he told himself. He was just…seeing if he might bump into her.

After winding through block after block all day, hollering headlines, he gave up his search as soon as his last paper sold.

He followed the same pattern the next day. And the day after. And the day after. And the day after. After his twelfth straight day selling in Little Germany, he walked toward the lodging house. He passed by the girls' lodging house, just as Lily was walking out.

"Hey Skittery," she said.

"Oh, hey, Lily," said Skittery, shivering.

"Where's your coat?"

"I gave it to Magdalena…then I walked out without getting it back. I was back at the lodging house before I'd noticed."

Lily chuckled. "You were warmed by love," she joked. "Heading to the boys' house?"

"Yeah," said Skittery. "You going over to see Race?"

Lily nodded. "Did you sell around Little Germany again?" she smirked.

"Yeah," Skittery said. "No luck."

"Well, if it's meant to be, then you'll find her," said Lily.

"I hope so," said Skittery.

When they arrived at the boys lodging house, Skittery opened the door for Lily.

"Who's up for goin' to Medda's tonight?" Jack asked, as they walked in.

"Oh, yeah, let's go!" Penny stood up. "Come on, Specs."

"Skittery, you coming?" Specs asked, standing up and putting his arm around Penny.

"I dunno," said Skittery.

"Come on, it'll get your mind off that girl," said Penny. "You've been moping around all day."

"I guess," said Skittery.

"Good," said Jack. "Some of the other guys are meeting us there."

The small group walked down to Irving Hall and walked in. Jack waved at the man in the ticket booth. Medda loved the newsies so they were always welcome in her theater, free of charge. They usually ended up spending money on food and drinks so it didn't matter.

"You girls find us a table, we'll get the soda," said Jack.

Penny, Lily, and Baby walked off and found the table that Race, Crutchy, and Snipeshooter were holding for them. Specs and Jack got root beers for themselves and their girls.

"You comin'?" Specs asked, holding his and Penny's drinks.

"Nah, I'm just going to stay here for a bit," said Skittery, sitting at the bar.

"Don't mope too long, or the girls will drag you out to dance," Specs chuckled, walking back to the table.

Skittery sat at the bar and watched the girls that were singing on the stage.

* * *

Maggie peeked out from a side door that separated backstage from the main room. So many men, half of them inebriated. She easily spotted five easy marks for pick pocketing, and a dozen more possible suckers for the charms she could easily turn on. She had managed to stay out of trouble the past two weeks, but she got the itch again.

It's not like she needed the money – Medda provided food and shelter for her. But she was so bored. She wanted to see what she could get away with, and even if she got caught, she wanted to see how she could talk her way out of it.

She thought about what angle she wanted to go for. A saucy temptress? No, she'd have to change for that, and Medda could see her and get suspicious. A show girl? No, she'd have to sing – and _no one_ wanted to hear _that_. Humble waitress? Bingo. Medda had said she wanted Maggie to help out, didn't she?

Maggie tied her hair back and walked out, walking to the bar. She grabbed a tray and filled a few glasses with various drinks. She snaked her way through the crowd, delivering unordered drinks and picking up empty glasses. It was so crowded that no one thought anything of it when they were bumped into. She easily collected a half a dozen wallets and three pocket watches, just by making one round around the room.

"Like taking candy from a baby," Maggie smirked to herself. She slid behind the bar and stuck the wallets and watches behind a crate to go through later.

"Magdalena?" she heard a vaguely familiar voice say.

Maggie looked up and saw the cute newsie she'd conned a couple weeks before – Skittery.

"Oh, hello," she said, laying on her German accent before thinking it through. "Skittery, yes?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "What are ya doin' here?"

"Miss Medda, she gave me a job," said Maggie.

"That's great!" said Skittery. "That's…wow. I thought you wanted to stay in Little Germany. Because of the language."

"Oh…ah," said Maggie, her mind racing to find an excuse. "Well, it is better to be around English, so I can learn better."

"Yeah," said Skittery, nodding. Maggie couldn't help but notice how sweet his genuine smile was. For the first time in her life, she felt a pang of guilt for what she did to him. "Well, if you ever want to practice your English, uh…I'm, you know, I'd be happy to talk to you."

Maggie smiled. "Yes, I would like that. Would you like to talk now?"

"Don't you gotta work?" asked Skittery. "I don't wanna get you in trouble with Medda."

"Oh, ah, yes, I should," said Maggie. "Perhaps tomorrow?"

Skittery grinned and nodded. "Sure thing."


	3. Practicing English

"Someone's in a good mood," said Baby, smirking when she saw Skittery walk up behind her and Jack in line at the distribution office the next morning.

Skittery grinned. "I found her," he said. "I found Magdalena last night."

"That's great!" Baby grinned.

"Is that why you didn't come home with us?" Jack asked.

Skittery grinned. "Yeah, she works at Medda's now. I talked to her a little bit while she was workin' throughout the night."

"You goin' to see her again?" Baby asked.

"Yep," Skittery grinned. "I told her once I finished sellin' today, I was gonna go pick her up at Irving Hall. I guess Medda is lettin' her stay there while she works there."

* * *

Maggie changed into a clean skirt and blouse and searched for a good winter coat. She was nervous about meeting Skittery. She wasn't sure what it was about him that unsettled her. Maybe it was his sweet smile…or his unquestioning generosity. Although it was probably the fact that she'd lied and stolen from him, and he didn't even know. Why did she agree to go out with him? It might have something to do with the brown eyes and smile. For the first time in her life, she felt guilty for conning.

"Hey Maggie," Skittery smiled as Maggie met him outside of Irving Hall.

"Maggie?" she asked, suddenly afraid he'd found out about her.

Skittery shrugged. "Just a nickname," he said. "You like it?"

"Maggie," she repeated, pretending to consider it. "Yes, I do," she smiled. She held out his jacket to him. "You left this with me a couple weeks ago."

"Thanks," said Skittery, putting it one. "I've been missing this. Wow, you're English has gotten good since we first met."

"Oh, thank you," Maggie grinned.

They walked down the street, falling in step with each other.

"So when did you come over from Germany?" Skittery asked.

"Only two weeks ago," said Maggie. "I was living on the street when I met you."

"Wow," said Skittery. "How'd you meet Medda?"

"Oh, ah," said Maggie. "I was looking for work and got lost. I almost had to sleep under her marquee to get out of the snow, but she took me in."

Maggie realized she really should have thought her back-story through before going out with Skittery that day. She'd been too distracted thinking of Skittery's smile, doing her hair, and finding the perfect 'cute, but not too cute, because I'm a poor immigrant girl' outfit.

"Oh," said Skittery, nodding. "That makes sense, I guess. Can I buy you lunch?"

"Please, let me buy you lunch," said Maggie, wanting to alleviate her guilt. "As a thank you for your help."

"Nah, I couldn't let you do that," Skittery said. "Dutch treat?" Maggie gave him a confused look. "You pay for yours, I pay for mine?"

"Ah," said Maggie. "We call that paying the German way." She grinned.

Maggie and Skittery spent the afternoon talking and laughing together. Maggie found herself genuinely enjoying his company. He was cute, funny, and playful. They walked all the way up to Central Park and circled back again.

"Can I come see you again?" Skittery asked, once they were standing in front of Irving Hall once more.

"Yes," she said.

Skittery grinned, looking down at her. Maggie smiled and tilted her chin up. Skittery took a step closer and placed a short, but sweet kiss on her lips. Maggie felt her stomach flip when she felt his lips on hers.

"I'll see ya around," he said.

"Yeah," Maggie said, grinning, forgetting her German accent.

Skittery chuckled. "You're already starting to sound like one of us." Maggie winked and turned around and walked back into Irving Hall. She was starting to like Skittery. A lot.

"Maggie," said Medda, frowning and standing with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah?" Maggie asked, still grinning stupidly from her kiss with Skittery.

"Care to explain these?" Medda asked, holding up a handful of wallets – the very wallets Maggie had forgotten about the night before.

"Um," Maggie stuttered, her grin fading. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Those were…dropped last night."

Medda shook her head. "Maggie, I've warned you," she said. "I've warned you several times. No more cons. No more pick pocketing." Medda sighed. "I'm going to ask you to leave."

"What?" Maggie asked. "No, please, Medda, I need this place to stay. Please? I promise. I promise, from this moment on, I'm an honest woman. I won't steal or con anymore."

"I've heard that song before," said Medda. "Pack your things and be out of here tonight."

"You're throwing out your own niece?" Maggie asked, angrily.

"Yes," said Medda. "It kills me to do it, but I don't know what else to do with you."

Maggie sighed, slumping her shoulders. She walked backstage to her room and grabbed the suitcase she'd come to New York with. Where was she going to go? Not back to New Jersey, that was for sure. She did have one idea.


	4. A New Home

Maggie walked out of Medda's with her suitcase in hand. She remembered walking past a nearby newsboys lodging house at one point, but she couldn't remember where or when that was. She sighed and walked away from Irving Hall and wandered around. It was still early, and she was sure the newsies would be hitting the streets to sell the afternoon edition soon. She could just ask one of them where Skittery was.

She walked through Greeley Square, doing an eeny-miny-mo on her head as to which street to walk down.

"Maggie!" she heard her name. She turned around and saw Skittery walking towards her, a stack of papers in his hands. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," Maggie said, turning her German accent on once more. She needed a place to stay, and figured Skittery wouldn't help her if he found out she lied to him.

"What's wrong?" Skittery asked.

"I need to find a place to live," said Maggie. "I cannot stay at Medda's anymore."

"Why not?" asked Skittery.

"It…ah…well…it is complicated," she said.

"Oh," said Skittery. "Okay, well, I'm sure you can stay with the girls. Their lodging house isn't far from here."

"Thank you so much," said Maggie.

They walked to the girls lodging house and up the front stoop. "Some of them are newsies, some work in factories. I'll make sure they take care of you." Skittery knocked on the door and Penny opened it.

"Well, hey there," she smirked and leaned against the doorjamb. "And who's this?" She grinned at Maggie.

"Hey Penny," said Skittery. "This here's Maggie. She needs a place to stay."

"Maggie? The infamous Magdalena from Little Germany?" she smirked.

"What?" called a female voice from inside. Lily appeared in the doorway next to Penny. "Skittery's Magdalena?"

"Knock it off," Skittery sighed.

Maggie couldn't help but blush. Clearly Skittery had told his friends about her.

Penny chuckled. "Come on in, Maggie," said Penny, opening the door wider.

"Thank you," said Maggie.

"You girls take care of her, okay?" Skittery asked.

Penny understood his subtext. "She'll be safe as a kitten with us," she said.

Penny and Lily left Maggie and Skittery to say goodbye.

"You're gonna be okay here," said Skittery, taking her hand. "If you need anything, just ask the girls, and I live only a few blocks away."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Skittery grinned. "I'm just glad you've got somewhere to stay. When the girls come to Tibby's for dinner later, I'll see you then, okay?"

"Yes." Maggie nodded. Skittery gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked down the stoop and back to selling his papers.

Maggie turned and walked inside the lodging house lobby. Penny and Lily were standing in the lobby.

"I'm Penny, and this is Lily," said Penny. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"I take it Skittery has told you about me?" Maggie asked.

The girls just giggled and nodded.

"Let's get you settled in," Penny said. "First, you gotta sign in." Penny took her over to a counter where a logbook was laying open. Maggie signed her name.

"Mrs. Cranbrook is the caretaker of this place," said Lily, leading Maggie up the stairs, and Penny bringing up the rear. "She only comes around every once in a while. She's supposed to live here with us, but I guess she's got better offers. She's a real witch, so we don't mind too much."

The girls walked into a bunkroom where bunk beds lined the walls on either side of the room.

"Any bed without sheets is open," said Penny, going to a closet and pulling out a couple sheets and a pillow. "Take your pick. Our house isn't that full, as you can tell. We've only got a handful of girls stayin' here right now."

Maggie walked over to an empty bunk bed and set her suitcase down on it. Penny walked over and set the sheets and pillow on the bed Maggie had set her stuff on.

"So where do you work?" Lily asked, sitting on the bunk next to Maggie's.

"I worked at Medda's," she replied. "But I do not work there now."

"What happened? Medda is great," said Lily.

"It is complicated." Maggie realized how much the newsies loved Medda. She was going to have to come up with a good cover story about why she needed a place to stay.

Lily nodded, recognizing the tone as not wanting further questions.

"Well, we can find something else for you, if you want," said Penny. "I work at a factory with a couple other girls who stay here. Today's our day off, but Ellie and Nancy aren't here."

"I work as a maid for a house in Gramercy Park," said Lily. "I used to be a newsie, but…well, that's a long story for another day."

"A couple of the girls here are newsies," said Penny. "We can talk to the others when they get back. We'll find a job for you."

"Oh, thank you," said Maggie, smiling. _Like hell_ , she thought. She had never done an honest day's work in her life, and she wasn't planning on starting now. She was already planning her next con, so she could get some cash to hold her over. There was only one thing holding her back – Skittery. _Why is he even factoring into this decision? I barely know him,_ she thought.

Penny grinned. "Not a problem," she said.

"You girls are so welcoming and generous so quickly," said Maggie.

Lily shrugged. "Poor girls gotta stick together," she said. "It's hard enough to be poor and living on the streets. When you're a girl, it's even harder."

Maggie wasn't used to people not having an ulterior motive. Or maybe that was just her.

"So, you and Skittery, huh?" Penny asked.

"Skittery?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah," said Penny. "He's not one to really spend a lot of time with one girl. Or any girl, for that matter."

"He helped me when I first came to America," said Maggie.

Lily smirked. "So, are you two…you know…together?"

"Oh, ah…I do not know," said Maggie.

Penny chuckled. "Give it time." They heard voices downstairs. "That'll be the other girls. Come on, I'll introduce you."

Penny and Lily led Maggie down the stairs. There were four girls milling around.

"Hey girls," said Penny. "We got a new roommate. This here is Maggie." They reached the bottom of the stairs, and Penny pointed out each of the girls as she introduced them. "That's Nancy and Ellie – they work in the factory with me." A tall girl with curly, flaming red hair stood next to a shorter girl with black hair and pale skin. The girl with black hair looked a few years older than the rest.

"Ellie is Race's sister," said Lily, smiling. "You'll meet him later."

Penny continued with the introductions. "That's Baby. She came over from England when she was just a little thing, and that's Blondie, the baby of our group."

"Hello," Maggie nodded at them.

"I might add, that Maggie is short for Magdalena," Lily chimed in.

Recognition dawned on the girls' faces.

"This is Skittery's girl?" Blondie asked.

Lily nodded.

"Oh," Baby smiled, walking up to Maggie. "Welcome. We've heard so much about you."

"You have?" Maggie asked.

Baby chuckled. "Oh yes. When Skittery stops bein' grumpy, we get nosy," she said.

"So are you a newsie too?" Blondie asked.

"No," said Maggie.

"Evening, ladies," said a voice from the doorway.

Baby walked over to Jack and gave him a kiss. "I was just on my way to dinner," he said. "Thought I'd come get you girls."

"Perfect," said Blondie. "I'm starved!"

The girls walked out of the lodging house with Jack.

"Jack, this is Maggie, our new girl at the house," said Baby.

"Nice to meet you," Jack waved at her as they walked.

Maggie smiled and nodded at him. "Where are we going?" Maggie asked Penny.

"Tibby's," replied Penny. "It's a place we like to eat a lot – all the boys will be there. Fair warning: this may be a bit overwhelming. There'll be a lot of guys there."

"We'll just introduce you to the important ones," Lily winked.

The group walked into Tibby's, which was full of newsies talking, eating and laughing.

A curly-haired boy stood up when he spotted the group walk in.

"And who's this?" Mush asked, grinning at Maggie.

"Don't even think it, Mush," said Skittery, walking over. "Hey again."

"Hi," she smiled.

Skittery held out a chair for her at his table, which had a boy with glasses sitting down already. Penny sat next to the boy, giving him a kiss, and a few other people joined them.

"Maggie, this is Specs," Penny said.

"And this is Race, Ellie's brother," said Lily, gesturing to the boy sitting next to her. Maggie could see the strong family resemblance. "He's one of the important ones." She winked.

"That's right," Race grinned, kissing Lily on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you," said Maggie.

"Maggie worked at Medda's until today," said Skittery to the group.

"Why'd you quit at Medda's?" asked Jack. "Or did she fire you? I could talk to her for ya, if ya want."

"No, no," said Maggie, a little too quickly. "I mean, no thank you. It is fine." The last thing she needed was for Medda to know she was conning the newsies. She didn't plan on taking their money. She just…wasn't being completely forthcoming about who she was.

"Oh…okay," said Jack.

"She should come work with us!" said Ellie, leaning over from her table. She looked at Maggie. "It's easy work, and you'd get to be with us."

"Not so fast," said Skittery, putting his arm on the back of Maggie's chair. "She might want to be a newsie."

"She doesn't want to walk all over the city all day, getting propositioned by creepy men, or cheated because she's a girl," said Penny. "We make women's blouses. I'd be glad to help you out, show you the ropes."

"I'm not so sure," said Skittery. "Those factories are so dangerous."

"Ours isn't," said Penny. "It's just a textile factory. It's not like we're stoking fires with puddles of oil all over the place."

Maggie smiled politely, but all this unsolicited generosity and offers of help were making her uncomfortable. These people didn't know her, and suddenly they were opening their arms to her.


	5. A New Job

_"I'm so sorry to be the one tellin' you this, Ria," said the man. "But Will…there was an accident in the factory…it was the boiler, it just exploded…"_

 _Nine-year-old Maggie sat there, her mother's arm around her, staring at the man who just told her her that her father was dead. Nothing was going to be the same again._

 _"Nein…nein…" her mother shook her head, unable to believe it. "I_ _ch will_ _es nicht glauben. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Sind Sie sicher?" Tears streamed down her face._

 _The man looked from her mother to her._ _"What did she say?" he asked._

 _"She says she can't believe it. She won't believe it. Are you sure?" Maggie responded._

 _The man looked at Maggie's mother. "I'm so very sorry, Ria," he said._

 _"_ _Was werden wir zu_ _tun?_ _Wir haben kein Geld_ _," said her mother._

 _"Mama, speak English!" said Maggie._

 _"I am sorry," said her mother, in a heavy German accent. "Thank you for coming to tell us."_

 _The man nodded and stood up. He dug in his pocket and pulled out what little money he had and set it on the table. He quietly walked out of the house._

 _"Why did he give us money?" asked Maggie._

 _"He feels bad for us," said her brother. "People like to give when they feel sympathy."_

* * *

Maggie sat on the roof of the lodging house that night. What a day it had been. She rubbed her face, tired from the day.

"Why did I keep the German thing goin'?" she groaned into her hands. At first she did it to con Skittery when she first met him. Then at Medda's, she couldn't just switch personas, she had to keep it going. She would've never in a million years counted on starting to like him, or him taking an interest in her, or her ending up staying with the newsies. But there was never a good time to say, "Oh, by the way, I'm not a German immigrant trying to work hard and earn her own way. I'm just a con artist from New Jersey that takes money from rich men under false pretenses."

Tomorrow she would start her first day of work – real work – ever. In a factory. She was not looking forward to it. She had to find a way to get out. She couldn't pretend to be a German immigrant forever, and she wasn't about to admit to lying to these great people. She climbed down the fire escape, figuring she would make a plan in the morning.

* * *

"It's not hard work," Penny explained to Maggie as they walked to work with Nancy and Ellie. "We just make ladies blouses. We're in cutting, so we sit down with big pieces of fabric, and cut out according to the pattern. Once we fill a box with pieces, we take it downstairs where they sew them together. Sometimes they have us sew on buttons."

"I think I understand," said Maggie, her voice thick with a German accent.

"I'll demonstrate when we get there," said Penny. "Just make sure the bosses don't catch you talking. The bosses will fire you just for talking to each other.

The girls walked into the factory and clocked in. Penny took Maggie to one of the bosses.

"Mr. Williams, this is Maggie," said Penny. "We were wondering if she could work here with me."

"Have a seat," Mr. Williams gestured to his office.

"Good luck," Penny whispered as Maggie walked into the office and Penny walked out into the maze of machines and tables.

"You ever work in a factory before?" asked Mr. Williams.

"Not one of this size, no, sir," said Maggie, shaking her head.

"Where did you work?"

"I worked for a company that did mending, sewing, and tailoring," said Maggie. _Watching Ma do all those things to our clothes counts as work, right?_ she justified to herself.

"Are you living at home?" asked Mr. Williams.

"No, I'm living in the girls' lodging house on Franklin," said Maggie.

"Well, we'll keep you on for a trial period," said Mr. Williams. "But mark my words, you cause any trouble, and you'll be out of here on your first strike."

"Yes, sir," said Maggie.

"You'll be working with Penny, she'll show you the ropes." Mr. Williams stood up and walked Maggie out onto the floor and led her to where Penny and Nancy were working.

Penny showed Maggie how to trace the pattern on the fabric, cut it, and where to take the box when it's full.

"It's pretty easy work," said Penny. "Just don't forget to switch off hands when you're cutting, or your hand will cramp." Penny demonstrated to make sure Maggie understood.

The girls sat down and got to work.

"So this is all you do?" Maggie whispered, not wanting the bosses to overhear.

"Yep," Penny nodded. "Ten hours a day, six days a week. The money's not great, but it's enough to live on. And it's more than what we'd make selling papers. And we're not on our feet all day."

* * *

Maggie sat and worked with Penny, Nancy, and Ellie all day. By the end of the day, her butt was sore from sitting, and her hands were sore from cutting. A bell rang, indicating the workday was over.

"Now, we just put the scissors away, and sweep any scraps into this bin," said Penny, clearing their table.

"And just like that, it's time for dinner!" Nancy smiled.

The girls made their way toward the exit.

"Our boys usually wait for us as we get out of work," said Ellie, smiling as they made their way down stairs. "Except for Nancy, over there."

"I don't need a man to take care of me," said Nancy.

"Neither do I, but they're sure fun to have around!" Penny giggled.

* * *

Skittery stood impatiently outside the factory with Specs, Baby, and Jack.

"I can't believe the girls got her to work in a factory," said Skittery.

"What's wrong with the factory?" Jack asked, leaning against a lamppost.

"You saw the pape this mornin'," said Skittery. "And last month. Factories are dangerous – there's fires, accidents…"

"There's going to be dangers in any job," said Specs. "It just comes with the territory."

Skittery sighed, annoyed. He fiddled with his suspenders, waiting for the girls to come out.

Baby smirked and leaned over to Jack. "I've never seen Skittery so concerned about a girl before," she said.

"That makes two of us," Jack grinned, his arm hanging around her shoulders.

* * *

"Fresh air," Penny closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as they stepped out of the factory.

"Well, as fresh as you can get in New York," said Nancy.

"I'm starved," said Ellie. "I hope everyone's hungry, because we're going straight to eat."

"At Tibby's?" Maggie asked.

"Yep!" said Penny.

"Well lookie at who is here to greet us," said Ellie, spotting the boys. She smirked when she saw Skittery. "And Maggie."

"Hm?" Maggie looked up at her and across the street. She saw Skittery standing with the boys and Baby. Penny walked up to Specs and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"How was your first day?" Baby asked Maggie.

"It was good," Maggie smiled. "It is easy work."

"Hi," said Skittery, walking up to her.

"Hi, Skittery," Maggie grinned. Skittery leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Maggie, you remember Specs and Jack." Skittery pointed to each boy in turn, who nodded at her before turning his attention back to his girl.

"You hungry?" Skittery asked.

"Very hungry," said Maggie.

Skittery grinned. "Come on." The group all headed toward Tibby's.

Skittery walked near the back with Maggie. He took her hand, interlacing their fingers. He glanced at her, gauging her reaction. Maggie looked up at him and grinned. She couldn't help herself – he was pretty cute. She just needed to be careful. She didn't plan on staying with the newsies for very long – just long enough to pull a big con on a rich guy and get enough money to get into decent housing. She gave his hand a squeeze before looking forward once more.

"I wish you weren't working in a factory," said Skittery, as he and Maggie walked down the street.

"Why not?" Maggie asked.

"They're dangerous. I'm seeing headlines about factory fires all the time," he said.

"What else can I do?" Maggie asked.

"Sell papes with me," he said.

"The factory is not so bad," she said.

"Yeah, but if you were a newsie, you could be out in the fresh air all day, you wouldn't have to work such long hours," said Skittery. "And you could practice your English with me."

Maggie grinned. She was about to respond when they all heard a high, clear voice ring out across the street.

"Henry? Henry? Is that you?" They all looked across the street to see a girl their age in a dark blue dress with bunched fabric walking across the street.

"Amelia," said Specs, looking surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Penny looked between Specs and the girl with a mixed expression of surprise, confusion, and suspicion. When Maggie saw the girl, she slyly positioned herself so there was always a person blocking her from view of the girl.

"I was just visiting Papa at his office, and I saw you across the street," said Amelia.

"Why?" asked Specs.

"Is it a crime to want to come and see my brother?" asked Amelia.

"No," said Specs. "Except you've never come down here. Ever."

"This is your sister?" asked Penny, trying to hide the relief in her voice.

Amelia smiled at the girl. "Yes I am," she said. "I'm Amelia."

"Penny," the girl smiled and nodded.

" _This_ is your Penny?" Amelia beamed at Specs. "Henry, she's adorable!" She smacked Specs on the arm. "How come you haven't brought her by the house to meet Mama?"

"Please stop calling me that," said Specs.

In the distance, a bell began ringing.

"Sounds like an extra edition, boys!" said Jack. Baby cleared her throat. "And girl." Jack winked.

"I'll come see you in a bit," said Skittery to Maggie. "It probably won't be more than an hour. Extras usually sell out pretty fast."

Maggie nodded. "Okay," she smiled, nervously. Skittery gave her a kiss on the cheek before following the group.

"Oh good," Amelia grinned. "Now I can get to know Henry's girl without him rolling his eyes at everything I say."

"You don't have to talk to her," Specs said to Penny.

Penny chuckled. "It's okay," she said. "Besides, I want to hear all about you as a baby."

"See? _Some_ one wants me around," said Amelia.

Specs gave Penny a kiss on the cheek and walked off with the boys and Baby.

Penny, Maggie, Ellie, Nancy, and Amelia were left standing on the street.

"Let's get something to eat," said Amelia.

"We usually go to Tibby's," said Penny.

"That dive? Oh no," said Amelia. "We're gonna dine in style. Come on. My treat." Amelia walked off.

The girls looked at each other, not sure what to do.

"Thank you," said Ellie, as they followed Amelia down the street.

Ever since Amelia had crossed the street, with the fabric of her dress rustling and the sun glinting off her jewelry, Maggie had been trying to avoid her. She'd run into Amelia several time before when she was conning one of the Astors. She's gotten so far as to get engaged before the game was up.

"Amelia, this is Ellie, Nancy, and Maggie," said Penny. "We all work at the factory together."

"Nice to meet you all," Amelia smiled and nodded. She paused when she saw Maggie and tilter her head. "Do I know you?"

"Probably not," said Maggie, laying on the German accent thick. "I only came to America a couple weeks ago."

"Hmm," said Amelia, shrugging, but by no means letting it go. Maggie could see the wheels turning in her head.

"It's nice to finally put a name with the face," said Ellie, changing the subject

"Yeah, Specs has told us all about you," said Nancy.

"Ah, so you all hate me already," Amelia laughed. "Fantastic."

"We do not hate you," said Maggie.

"Oh, you will," said Amelia.

They finally walked up to the door of a fancy restaurant.

"Um, Amelia, we really don't—" Penny started.

"Nonsense," said Amelia. "I insist."

The girls walked in, and Amelia greeted the maitre'd, with whom she seemed to be on a first name basis. They were immediately seated. All the girls except Amelia seemed uncomfortable around so much linen and crystal.

"So, how long have you and Henry been together?" asked Amelia.

"A few months," said Penny. "Just since this summer."

"He a good boyfriend?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…yeah," Penny swallowed, glancing around at the other girls.

"But not perfect, right?" asked Amelia.

"Well, no one is," said Penny.

"Oh good," Amelia grinned, rubbing her hands together. "Tell me everything he does that bugs you."

"Um, what?" asked Penny, clearly uncomfortable.

"Please? He's always giving me a hard time about what a terrible person I am. I just want a little dirt on him. Just one thing."

All the girls were looking at Penny. Amelia was leaning forward in anticipation.

"I don't know," said Penny, shrugging.

"You'll think of something," Amelia winked.

"So," said Ellie, changing the subject to save Penny and turning at Maggie. "Can we talk about how smitten Skittery is with you?"

Maggie couldn't help but blush. "Yes, he's very nice," she said.

"Is Skittery the one you were walking with?" Amelia asked. Maggie nodded. "He's cute! Good for you!"

Maggie grinned.

"Have you two gone on a date yet?" asked Amelia.

"We've gone walking…"

"So…no?" asked Amelia.

Maggie shook her head. "Not really."

"Well, give it time," said Amelia.

"I don't know if I would know what to do," Maggie said. "I've never been out on a date before."

"Not even back in Germany?" asked Ellie.

Maggie shook her head.

"He likes you, just don't be nervous," said Penny.

"Just be yourself," said Ellie.

"Order the most expensive thing on the menu…so he knows you're worth it," said Amelia. The other girls just looked at her. "Maybe that only works with my guys."

* * *

"I don't see what Specs is always complaining about," said Penny, as the girls walked back to the lodging house. They had parted company with Amelia after dinner. "I mean, sure she's a little high maintenance and full of herself, but she's kind of nice. She bought us dinner."

"She's not so bad," Ellie shrugged.

As they turned the corner to the street on which their lodging house was located, they saw Lily and Race, holding hands, walking toward the house from the opposite direction.

"Shouldn't you be out sellin' the extra?" Ellie asked Race.

"There was an extra?" Race asked.

Ellie chuckled and nodded. "Were you too busy kissing down by the river?" Ellie smirked at Lily.

Lily's guilty smile gave them away. Race looked at Lily. "How do they know that?"

Lily shrugged. "Girls talk."

"I'm afraid to ask what else you tell them," Race chuckled.

"We just got done with dinner with Specs' sister," said Penny.

"Oh, the witch that lives uptown?" Lily asked.

"She's not that bad," said Ellie. "She's pretty nice, actually. Aside from wanting dirt on her brother from Penny."

"Geez, do you girls talk about anything other than us guys?" Race asked.

"Of course," said Lily. "But it's always fun to talk about you."

Race glanced at Ellie. "My sister doesn't ask for dirt on me, does she?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't need to ask," Ellie chuckled.


	6. Day Off

_January 1899_

"Don't you wish you had a day off?" Maggie grinned, walking along the street with Skittery.

"It's not so bad," said Skittery, holding his last few papers. "I'd rather work every day, outside, walkin' around, than stuck in one place doin' the same thing over and over again. You know, you should be a newsie with me."

"Why?" Maggie chuckled.

"Well, we could see each other more," said Skittery. "You wouldn't be in a dangerous factory all day, and…" he leaned over and kissed her, "there'd be plenty more of that."

Maggie giggled as he took her hand. It had been two weeks since she joined the girls lodging house. Two weeks since her first date with Skittery. Two weeks to slowly, but surely, fall for him.

"I can make more money in the factory," she said.

"You could make enough as a newsie," said Skittery. "Besides, if you ever needed help with that kinda thing, I'd be here to help you."

Maggie looked up at him. "You did help me…once before," she said, remembering back to when they first met. The familiar pangs of guilt stung as she remembered when she'd just taken his money. She'd been living with those pangs for two weeks. "I have some money to pay you back at the lodging house."

"Nah," said Skittery. "Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure to help you out." He smiled down at her.

Maggie couldn't help but return his smile. She was really starting to like that smile – and the boy behind it. She leaned up and kissed him.

"The boys were talkin' about goin' to Medda's tonight. You guys want to come?"

Maggie felt panic rise in her throat.

Skittery looked at her. "If you want, you know…if you're okay going back there."

"Ah…yes," said Maggie, not wanting to raise suspicion. She would just have to avoid actually seeing Medda.

"Maggie, feel free to borrow anything that fits you," said Ellie. "All of us just sort of share clothes."

"Thank you," said Maggie. She walked over to a bunk the girls used as a makeshift closet, with skirts and blouses hanging off it. She picked out a blue blouse and a brown skirt and changed into them.

"Skittery likes blue," Lily winked at her.

Maggie smiled. She pinned her hair back, using the reflection in the window.

"So Blondie, you think Snipeshooter is gonna ask you to dance tonight?" asked Baby.

"No," said Blondie. "I don't think he likes me."

"Sure he does," said Penny. "He's just…well, he's at that age."

"Penny, they're _all_ at 'that age,'" said Lily.

Penny chuckled. "Very true," she said. "It's a miracle any of us managed to get any of them. Now we just need two more miracles – one for Blondie and one for Nancy."

"Some one has got to do something about Snipeshooter," said Lily. "You two _belong_ together."

Blondie shrugged. "I suppose if it's meant to be, it will happen."

"I'll see if I can get Race to talk to him," sand Lily. "He can convince anybody to do almost anything."

"We know that," said Ellie. "He convinced you to go out with him."

Lily playfully threw the washrag at Ellie.

"What about you, Nancy?" Maggie asked.

Nancy just shrugged. "Sometimes there are girls that just…no guy wants," she said, matter-of-factly.

"That's not true!" said Baby. "Mush has asked you out countless time."

"Yeah, but that's…Mush," said Nancy. "He asks _every_ girl out. He just wants a date, he doesn't want me."

"You'll find some one," said Baby, patting her shoulder.

"Would you girls hurry up?" they heard Jack's voice downstairs.

"Shh, they're talkin' about us," they heard Race. "Don't you want to know what they say about us?"

The girls' bunkroom erupted into laughs and giggles as they girls walked downstairs.

* * *

The large group walked through the street, heading towards Medda's.

"You sure you're okay goin' back?" Skittery asked, his arm around Maggie as they walked.

"Yes," said Maggie. _No_ , she thought. Her only consolation was that it was Sunday. Medda always took Sundays and Mondays off, so she wouldn't be on stage. With any luck, she wouldn't even be in the building.

When they walked into the building, it wasn't as crowded as it normally was. A couple of singers Medda hired were on stage performing. Taking a cursory look around the building, there was no sign of Medda. Maggie began to relax a bit.

"Want something to drink?" Skittery asked.

Maggie grinned and nodded. She walked over to the bar with Skittery, always keeping Skittery between her and the bartender to avoid being seen.

She looked over the room, and watched her new friends. Penny and Specs were sitting at a time, leaning close into each other and holding both of each other's hands. Race had his arms around Lily, dancing to the song that was playing. Baby laughed at something Jack had said. Nancy was talking to Snipeshooter, nodding her head at Blondie, who was talking to Boots.

Before she realized it, she was smiling. These people were so comfortable to be around. They were so giving and generous.

"You look happy," Skittery said, putting his arm around her.

"I am. For the first time in a long time."


	7. Fire

_February 1899_

Maggie grabbed a chair and threw it through the window. It shattered, and the smoke came billowing out. The more smoke Maggie breathed, the more she coughed, and the more she coughed, the more she ended up inhaling. She tried to cover her mouth and nose with her blouse. She could hear the bells of the fire trucks as they approached the building. She used the chair to break the remaining shards of glass still sticking out. She climbed out onto the fire escape before girls poured out behind her.

"Penny!" she called into the building. "Penny! Have you girls seen Penny?" She tried to look at the faces of all the girls passing by her to see if any of them were her friends. "Ellie! Nancy!"

All the girls from her floor had come out. No more were coming toward the window. Maggie bit her lip and started to run down. Girls from the upper floors were crowding down the fire escape.

She climbed down the fire escape and onto the street, coughing and choking the whole time. Like all the other girls, her face was smudged black from the smoke and soot.

Firemen began to hose the building as more and more girls poured down the fire escapes and were rescued by the firemen's ladders. Maggie watched the grim scene. She knew girls were still trapped inside. Girls she worked with every day. Possibly girls she lived with. _This? Right here?_ she thought, _is why I've never worked for a living before. Way too dangerous._ In Maggie's line of work, she usually got out long before anyone got hurt – long before she got hurt, at least.

* * *

"Maggie!" Skittery called, weaving through the crowd that had gathered to across the street from the burning factory. "Maggie! You girls seen Maggie?"

Specs, Race, Jack, and Baby came running around the opposite corner.

"Ellie!" Race called, searching through the crowd. "Ellie!"

"Penny!" Specs yelled.

"Nancy!" Baby yelled. "Maggie!"

* * *

Maggie wasn't sure how long she stood there, amidst the crowd of strangers.

"Maggie!" she heard a familiar voice.

Maggie turned and saw Skittery weaving through the crowd.

"Skittery!" she yelled, running towards him.

"Maggie!" He ran up to her. "Are you okay?" Are you hurt?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands. Panic was written all over his face.

"I'm fine," Maggie said. Skittery gave her a brief, but passion-filled kiss. Maggie felt her throat tighten and tears fall from the corners of her eyes. Not only had she faced true danger, she was beginning to feel things for Skittery. Serious things. And she could tell he felt the same and that scared her. He pulled her to him and held her. She closed her eyes against the world and let herself lean against him. She had faced death not ten minutes before. For the first time, she had been in legitimate trouble – trouble she could not talk her way out of. She'd been scared, and Skittery made her feel safe.

Skittery looked at the burning building that was slowly being extinguished.

"Maggie! Skittery!" they heard. Jack and Baby ran up to them "Where are the other girls? Have you seen them?" Baby asked.

"I do not know," said Maggie. It was a struggle to keep her German accent while trying to calm down. "I did not see them when I escaped."

"What happened? How did it start?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," said Maggie, beginning to shake. If Skittery hadn't been holding her, she was sure she would have collapsed. It took all her focus to keep up her accent despite her condition. "It happened so fast. We were working, then a big, ah…BOOM, and screams from downstairs, and smoke was coming through the floor. The room filled with smoke so fast. But the bosses lock the doors when we're working, so we couldn't go out the door right away."

Skittery felt rage burn inside him at the bosses and the working conditions of the girls.

"I'll take her home," said Baby. "You boys stay here and look for the others. Specs, and Race are around here somewhere."

* * *

Maggie ran a cloth under the spout while Baby pumped it. She wiped all the soot off her face and arms. She stuck her head under the spout to wash all the ash and soot out of her hair.

Baby handed her a towel and she dried off.

"I hope those boys find the girls," said Baby, sighing. "Were they working with you?"

Maggie sat on the floor, towel-drying her hair, staring off into space. "Maggie?" Baby asked. Maggie felt a sob escape her throat. Then another…and another. Baby sat down next to Maggie and put her arm around her. "You're okay." Maggie sat there, sobbing on Baby's shoulder.

"Can I be alone for a minute?" Maggie asked.

Baby nodded and stood up. She gave Maggie one last concerned look before walking out.

Maggie waited until she knew Baby was out of earshot. She stood up and looked in the mirror, trying to get her crying under control. She looked up into the mirror. "Get it together," she said to her reflection, her voice still shaky. "This is getting out of hand. You're beginning to care about these people. This is unacceptable. You were supposed to be out of here weeks ago. Find a way to leave before anyone else gets hurt."

"Maggie, they're back!" Baby called from downstairs.

Maggie splashed cold water on her face again, dried off, and walked down the stairs.

Specs was in one corner, holding a soot-covered Penny. Blondie had come back and was sitting on the bench, crying, with Baby's arm around her, consoling her. Race was sitting on a chair in the corner, his face in his hands. Jack was sitting next to Race, a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are Nancy and Ellie? Did you find them?" asked Maggie, suddenly very concerned. She hated herself for caring.

"We found 'em," Jack said, sadly. By the tone of his voice and the obvious absence of the girls, Maggie could tell they had not found them alive.

Maggie saw Skittery leaning against the counter, his fists clenched, seeming to be deep in thought. She walked over to him, putting her hand on his arm.

"Skittery, are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Skittery, pulling her close. "But something's gotta be done about these factory bosses. This was the third factory fire this month."

"There is nothing you can do," said Jack. "What's done, is done."

"I'm gonna make this right," said Skittery. He looked down at Maggie and kissed her. Maggie felt herself melt into his embrace. All thoughts of leaving left her head. Skittery pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I promise you. I'm going to make this right," he said.

The door to the lodging house opened and Lily walked in. She saw everyone sitting in the lobby, taking in the mood of the scene.

"What's going on?" she asked, concerned. "I can't find anyone anywhere."

Race stood up and walked over to her. He wiped his eyes and took her hands.

"Racetrack, what happened?" Lily asked, panic evident in her voice.

"There was a fire at the factory," said Race.

"Where's Ellie?" Lily said, as soon as she processed the word 'fire.'

Race shook his head. "She's gone, Lil," he said, his voice cracking.

Lily shook her head. "No…no." Her eyes filled with tears. "No." Her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs. "No."

Race pulled her into his arms, holding her as she cried into his chest. She gripped his shirt, crying and screaming, "No!" Race buried his face in her hair, his own tears coming once more.

Maggie watched the scene and felt herself begin to cry once more.

* * *

Skittery and Maggie sat on the roof, overlooking the city. They sat on empty, up-turned crates. Skittery had his arm around Maggie, and she was leaning against him.

"I cannot believe those girls are gone," she said. She'd really begun to like Ellie and Nancy. Remembering the way Race and Lily had broken down after they found out Ellie had died broke Maggie's heart.

"Yeah," said Skittery. "But we've had a good year this year." Skittery sighed. "Between the girls workin' in factories year round, and us newsies on the streets all day, every day in winter…well, we lose a lot of people."

Maggie shook her head. "How do you deal with it?" she asked.

Skittery shrugged. "We've got each other," he said. "We rely on each other. It gets us through the hard times."

"What about when the only people you rely on leave? Or die?" asked Maggie.

* * *

 _"Magdalen Heikemper, I want you out of my house," said her mother._

 _"What?" asked Maggie, angry. "You're kicking me out?"_

 _"Yes," said her mother, resolutely._

 _"You can't afford to kick me out," said Maggie. "I bring in money for the household!"_

 _"You bring filth!" said her mother. "I will not feed my family with stolen food and money!"_

 _"It's not stolen, Mama," said Maggie. "They gave it to me."_

 _"Through lies!" yelled her mother. "If your father could see you now, he would be ashamed!"_

 _"Don't you dare," said Maggie. "Don't you dare invoke Papa's name into this! He took care of us! But you? You just collapse in on yourself. When he died, what did you do? Nothing! Augustus and Max and I had to bring in all the money so we could survive!"_

 _"Pack your things," yelled her mother. "Out, out! Out!"_

* * *

People leave or they die. There is no third option. When you rely on anyone but yourself, you'll eventually be forced to do what you have to in order to survive. People don't understand. They kick you out for trying to survive.


	8. Fixing Things

The next morning's paper showed a huge picture of the burning building, with a long story on the factory fire. It told all about the bravery of the firemen as they hosed the building down, climbing the ladders to rescue the girls, and detailed the cause of the fire: a boiler explosion that rocked two floors and started the fire. Every newsie bought twice as many papers as usual, and they all sold out. It was a grim feeling to know that the extra money in their pocket came from the tragedy of their friends.

Maggie and Penny spent most of the day looking for new jobs. It was very difficult. Penny would refuse to take a job unless Maggie was hired as well. Maggie's thick German accent was not appreciated many places.

"Penny, just take the job," said Maggie, as they walked away from the last factory they visited. "I will find something else."

"No," said Penny. "I'm not working anywhere without you."

Maggie sighed. "You don't need to take care of me anymore," said Maggie. "I'll be okay on my own."

"Let me put it this way: I don't _want_ to work anywhere without you."

Maggie gave her a smile. Another person she was beginning to care about. "Come on, let's go meet the boys at Tibby's."

* * *

Maggie and Penny walked into Tibby's. Most of the newsies were there. The mood was sullen, everyone still grieving the loss of their friends. Baby sat with Jack, her head on his shoulder, and Jack was doing his best to console her. Blondie sat with the younger newsies, too heartbroken to enjoy the attention Snipeshooter was giving her.

"Hey, girls," Baby said when she saw them. "Any luck today?"

"No," said Penny, sitting next to Specs, who put his arm around her. "No one wants to hire us."

Maggie gave her a look, which Penny ignored. "Have you seen Skittery?" Maggie asked.

"He said he had to take care of something after he was done selling," said Specs. "Said he's meet us back here when he was done."

* * *

"I don't know, Skittery," said Race, as he waited for Lily to get off work. "They're not guys you want to get involved with. Besides, how do you know about them?"

"Everyone around here knows about them. Maybe they don't interact with them, but they know about the guys who fix problems," said Skittery.

"For a price," said Race. "A heavy price. Look, I got involved with them once, and it got ugly. Trust me – just let it go."

"Let it go?! Race, your sister died because the bosses locked the doors and blocked the windows with machines. Don't you want justice?"

"Of course I do!" Race said angrily. "But not this way. I would never go to these guys for justice like this. It's not worth it."

Skittery sighed. "Race, I'm gonna do this with or without your help," he said.

Race took one last drag off his cigarette and threw it on the ground. "Fine," he said. "But don't say I didn't warn you." Race ripped off a scrap of newspaper and scribbled an address on it with the stub of a pencil he had in his pocket.

"Warn him about what?" Lily asked, walking up to them.

"Morello," said Race.

Lily looked from Race to Skittery. "Skittery, whatever it is, it's not worth it. Those guys don't mess around."

"I'm doin' this for Ellie and Nancy," said Skittery. "There needs to be some justice for that fire."

At the mention of her friends, Lily's eyes filled with tears. Race put his arm around Lily and handed the paper to Skittery. "You didn't get this from me."

"Thanks, Race," said Skittery, walking off.

After walking a few blocks, he crossed the street into Little Italy. Skittery's stomach turned as he walked down the street and arrived at the address. He slowly climbed up the front stoop. Skittery knocked on the door.

The door opened and a tall, muscular Italian man stood in the doorway. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Um, I'm here to see Mr. Morello," he said.

"And who are you?" the man asked, crossing his arms.

Skittery paused. "Um, just a guy with a problem that I need…taken care of."

"Name?" asked the man.

"Skittery."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Wait here," he said. The man disappeared into the house for a few minutes before returning. "Come with me."

Skittery walked into the house and took off his hat. The man led him to an office.

"Go on in," he said.

Skittery walked in and the door closed behind him.

"So, Skittery, what can I do for you?" asked the man behind the desk. He got up and walked around.

"Well, did you hear you about the fire, um, the factory fire over on the Lower East Side?" he asked.

"I did," he said. "Such a tragedy."

"Yeah," said Skittery. "Well, a lot of girls died in that fire. There were machines blocking the windows so the girls couldn't escape, and since the bosses lock the doors so the girls can't take breaks, and the girls couldn't escape through the doors…"

The man nodded, listening to Skittery.

"Anyway, I heard that you help people around here…fix problems like that," said Skittery.

"There's nothing I can do about a fire that's already happened," said the man.

Skittery swallowed. "But the bosses in the factory…they're not even getting blamed," he said.

The man crossed his arms and studied Skittery. "You want us to fix the bosses," he said. Skittery nodded. "And what interest do you have in getting this problem fixed?"

"Um, my girl and some of her friends worked in that factory," he said. "My girl got out safely, but the others…didn't."

The man nodded pensively.

"Come back here tomorrow," said the man. The man walked to the office door and opened it. The first man Skittery had seen was still standing out front. "Nico here will show you out."

Skittery followed Nico out. The door was shut behind him as soon as he was out.

Skittery took a deep breath and speed-walked down the street, heading to Tibby's. His adrenaline was still pumping. He walked into Tibby's and went directly to Maggie's table, sitting next to her.

"Where were you?" Maggie asked.

"Had to take care of some stuff," said Skittery, kissing her on the cheek. "You find somewhere to work?"

"No," said Maggie.

"Yes," corrected Baby.

Skittery looked between them, confused. Maggie clarified. "Every place I went to thinks I cannot speak or understand English." She rolled her eyes.

"But we decided," Baby started.

" _You_ decided," corrected Maggie.

Baby rolled her eyes. "I decided that _you're_ going to teach Maggie to sell papes," she grinned.

Skittery looked at her and grinned. "That's a great idea!"

Maggie sighed and shook her head. "We will see."

* * *

When the girls got back to the lodging house, Mrs. Cranbrook was behind the counter. "Time to pay up, girls," she said.

The girls went to the counter and paid what they owed.

Maggie stood off to the side, counting her coins. She had never gotten paid for their day of work the day the factory burned down, and she didn't make any money that day. With all the real work she'd been doing, and constantly being around other people, she hadn't had time to do any pick pocketing or pull any con tricks. Penny dug into her pocket, counting out her coins as well.

"Come, come, girls," Mrs. Cranbook urged.

"Mrs. Cranbrook, their factory just burned down," said Baby. "Can't you give them a break?"

"They've got savings, haven't they?" said Mrs. Cranbrook. "That's no reason to get a free night's rent."

"How short are you?" Lily asked quietly.

"No, it's fine," said Maggie. She recounted her coins, still coming up short.

Lily pulled a few coins out of her pocket and put them in Maggie's hand.

"No, Lily," said Maggie, shaking her head and digging in her pocket. "I think I can—"

"Hey," said Lily, putting her hand on Maggie's arm. "What are friends for, if not to help each other out?"

Maggie gave her a small smile, but a pang of guilt ate at her stomach. Why was did she feel so guilty about taking from the newsies? She never felt guilt in her life before she met this group.


	9. First Day of Selling

Soft sobbing and whispering woke Maggie up the next morning. She rolled over and saw two of the girls sitting on a bed. In the pre-dawn light, she could see Lily sitting on the bunk, her knees against her chest, sobbing softly, and Baby sitting next to her, comforting her. They were sitting on Ellie's bunk. Maggie couldn't help but listen.

"I know," Baby said. "She was like a sister to me too."

"It's just not fair," said Lily, her voice shaky. "She was so good, she didn't deserve to die so young."

Baby nodded, rubbing circles on Lily's back. "Are you workin' at Gramercy Park or sellin' papes today?"

"Papes," said Lily.

"Why don't you and Race just take the day off?"

Lily shook her head. "We can't afford that. Besides, Race would go crazy just sittin' around."

"How's he doin' with all this?"

"Better than me," said Lily. "Although I think it's just because I'm such a wreck. He keeps it all inside, you know?"

Maggie heard some of the other girls begin stirring. When she saw Penny get up and walk to the bathroom, Maggie followed her.

"Ellie was very loved here," Maggie said to her.

Penny nodded. "She was. She was the oldest here. Only by a year or two, but it felt like more." Penny brushed her hair.

Maggie nodded. "What about Nancy?"

"She was a great girl," said Penny. "But we didn't know her too well. She only started livin' here maybe a month before you came along. Not like Ellie, who lived here most of her life."

"Really?" Maggie raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah," said Penny. "Lily and Baby grew up with Ellie. They've all been here since they were just kids – younger than Blondie."

"Maggie, you got a visitor," said Blondie from the other room.

"What?" asked Maggie as she walked out of the bathroom. Skittery stood outside the lodging house with a large stack of papers in his arm. She grinned.

"Have fun sellin' with the boyfriend," Blondie poked.

"Have a good first day!" Penny called, braiding her hair.

Maggie walked out of the lodging house and met Skittery on the sidewalk.

"Mornin'," he grinned, giving her a kiss.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Ready to start sellin'?" he asked.

"Yes," said Maggie.

"Good," said Skittery, walking her down the street. "We've got some good headlines today, so I got plenty of papes. Here." He handed her a paper. "I've already skimmed the paper, and the best we're gonna get is all on the front page. At the top, they found the love nest of some big important businessman."

"Love nest?" asked Maggie. Even now, she would pretend to not know an American slang term, keeping up the German pretense.

"Yeah," said Skittery. "You know, an apartment where he and a mistress would go to…you know…"

"Oh," said Maggie, looking at the paper. She looked below the fold and saw photos of three men she thought she recognized. "Who are these?"

"That's the other headline that's gonna sell good. Those guys were bosses in your factory," said Skittery.

"Oh, did they get arrested?"

"No," said Skittery. "They were found dead."

Maggie's mouth fell open.

"Come on, I've got a good spot to sell at," said Skittery.

They walked along a street, as Skittery explained what Maggie needed to know.

"It's pretty easy," said Skittery, handing her a stack of papers. "Just walk around, shoutin' the headline."

Maggie shifted the stack of newspapers in her hands and held one up. "Businessman's Love Nest Revealed!" she called, walking up and down the bridge, being trailed by Skittery. "Read all about it!"

A woman walked up to her. "Are you even speaking English?" she asked.

"Yes, I am speaking English," said Maggie, trying very hard to keep her accent, but spoke more clearly.

The woman gave her look and handed her a penny. Maggie handed her a paper. She continued shouting headlines and selling her papers.

Around lunchtime, a well-dressed businessman approached Skittery.

"How much, young man?" he asked.

"Penny a pape," said Skittery.

"No, no," said the man, nodding at Maggie. "For her." Skittery gave him a look. "I won't be long, just a quick one, and my hotel room is just around the corner…"

"Get the hell out of here," Skittery spat at him. "And if I ever see you around here again, I'll soak ya!" Skittery spit on the man's suit for good measure.

The man walked off, indignantly, wiping his suit with his handkerchief.

"Who was that?" Maggie asked, walking up to Skittery. "What did he say?"

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Let's just keep selling."

"Excuse me," said a gentleman, walking up to them.

"Penny a pape, mister," said Skittery, as Maggie held out a paper.

"No, no, how much for an hour?" he asked.

"Get outta here!" Skittery yelled, causing the man to jump back and flee.

"Okay, maybe we should not sell too close to each other," said Maggie, realizing what people seemed to be thinking.

Skittery and Maggie kept roaming around the street, selling papers.

"Maggie? Is that you?" called a voice. Maggie turned and saw Amelia walking towards her.

"Hi Amelia," Maggie said.

"I heard about the factory," she said, her voice full of concern. "I'm so glad to see you made it out safely. What about the other girls?"

"Thank you," said Maggie. "Penny made it out okay. Ellie and Nancy…" Maggie shook her head.

Amelia put her hand to her heart. "I'm so sorry." She paused. "So, you're selling papers now?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad to see you are still able to make money." She handed Maggie a nickel. "Paper, please."

Maggie handed her a paper and Skittery dug in his pocket and counted out change.

"Ah, keep the change," Amelia waved her hand in the air. "You know…I still swear that I know you somewhere."

Maggie shook her head. "I don't think so."

Amelia sighed, giving up. "You are a dead ringer for the fiancé of one of those Astor boys. I wonder whatever happened to her…" Maggie scanned her brain, searching for a subject change before Amelia realized Maggie was the girl she thought she was.

"Do you have the time?" Skittery asked.

Amelia gave him a look. "Does it look like a pocket watch goes with this dress?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I gotta get goin'," said Skittery. "I got a few things to take care of. Um, you want to meet me at Tibby's in an hour?"

"Okay," said Maggie, a little unsure.

"Perfect," said Amelia, folding her paper once more. "Gives us girls some time to get to know each other more." She looped her arm through Maggie's. "Tootle-oo!" She walked off with Maggie. As Maggie walked with Amelia, a plan began forming in her head before she realized it. Forget trying to convince Amelia she didn't know Maggie. A rich girl like Amelia? The perfect mark for a great con.

* * *

Skittery walked up to the same house and the same man opened the door, before he even had a chance to knock.

"He'll see you in his office," Nico said.

Skittery took off his cap and smoothed his hair. He walked in and to the same office as the day before.

"Hello, Skittery," said Mr. Morello.

"I, uh, saw the pape this morning," said Skittery.

"Yes, our boys get right to work," said Morello.

"I appreciate it," said Skittery. "Those guys are—"

"Gratitude is meaningless," he said. "What has meaning is the expectation of future favors."

"Like what?" asked Skittery.

"I want you to go to this address," said Morello, handing him a piece of paper with an address on it. "I want you to tell the gentleman who answers the door that he has 12 hours."

"That's it?" asked Skittery.

"That's it," said Morello, holding his hands out.

"Um, sure," said Skittery. "Okay."

"And come back tomorrow around this time."

"Okay," said Skittery, walking out of the office, looking at the piece of paper. He began to think Race had exaggerated when he'd given his warning.

* * *

"We're eating dinner here?" Amelia looked around Tibby's in disgust.

"Yes," said Maggie. "It's good food."

"Doubtful," said Amelia, sitting at a table across from Maggie.

"Well, if it ain't Miss Fifth Avenue, slummin' it in Tibby's," said Specs when he walked in and saw them.

"Aww, it's good to see you too, Henry," Amelia replied, sarcasm dripping on her every word.

"Heya, Miss Wakefield," Crutchy smile when he walked in.

"Crutchy!" Maggie noticed Amelia's smile for him was genuine. It was the first genuine thing she'd seen about Amelia.

"How do you know Crutchy?" asked Specs.

"I buy a paper from him whenever I go down to Father's office, so he can show off his beautiful daughter," Amelia grinned.

"I didn't know we had a sister," Specs shot back.

Amelia glared at him. Specs and Crutchy sat down with a couple other newsies to eat.

Amelia turned back to Maggie. "So what's good here?" she asked, scanning the menu. "Looks like…nothing."

"Hey!" they heard from the door. Penny walked in, waving at them.

"Did you find a job?" Maggie asked.

Penny nodded. "Another clothing factory," said Penny. She shrugged. "It's what I know."

"Do you girls need anything?" asked Amelia. "You probably lost a few days of work." She pulled out her coin purse.

"Oh, no," said Penny. "I'm fine. I had some savings."

"Maggie?" Amelia asked.

Maggie looked at Amelia. She was just offering to give her money?

"No, thank you," said Maggie. "So, how is it Specs and you are brother and sister? If I may ask."

"Oh, it's no problem," said Amelia, absently waving her hand. "Henry's father died when he was a baby. Pretty soon after that, Mama married Papa and had me. Papa and Henry did _not_ get along. He ran away when he was ten."

"Specs _really_ doesn't like Amelia's dad," Penny added.

"He doesn't particularly care for me either," Amelia shrugged nonchalantly.

* * *

Skittery walked down the street toward Tibby's. He wanted to tell someone about the strange day he had been having, but had a feeling he shouldn't say anything. He hadn't really done anything. He went to the address on the paper, and some seedy-looking guy answered the door. Skittery delivered the message with much more confidence than he'd felt. The guy looked pretty scared then closed the door on Skittery's face.

Skittery opened the door to Tibby's and saw all his friends. He saw Amelia sitting at a table with Penny, Baby and Maggie. He walked over and sat down next to Maggie.

"I'm just saying, the men above 56th street have much more class than any others in the city," said Amelia, shrugging.

Baby looked at Amelia with a raised eyebrow. "Uh-huh," she said. She turned to Maggie. "How was your first selling day?" Baby asked.

"Not bad," said Maggie. "But I don't think it's for me."

"Come on, you did a great job," said Skittery.

"I saw a storefront near midtown that was looking for a seamstress. Looks like they were looking for people to do mending and tailoring and stuff like that," Baby said.

"I could do that," said Maggie. "What time is it?"

Penny glanced at the clock on the wall. "Four-thirty. They're probably still open."

"Baby, do you want to come with me?" Maggie asked, standing up.

"Sure," said Baby, standing up.

"What about sellin' papes with me?" Skittery frowned.

"Because people think you're selling me," she said, smirking and giving a kiss before walking out.

Amelia gave Skittery a confused look. Skittery just rolled his eyes and waved his hand, as if to dismiss the comment.


	10. Creating a Plan

"So tell me about this job," said Lily as the girls walked down the street. The rising sun barely began to peak through the buildings.

"It's pretty simple," said Maggie. "People bring in their clothes for mending or pressing, I do it, and they pick them up. And I get to work next to a window that overlooks the street."

"That sounds like a pretty good deal," said Lily.

"And Skittery sells nearby," Maggie grinned.

"Speaking of the boy…" said Baby. "Maggie, you gotta tell us. Is Skittery as good a kisser as we think?" Lily looked at Maggie expectantly.

"What?" asked Maggie, laughing.

"Oh come on," said Baby. "Spill."

"What is your expression? I don't kiss and tell," said Maggie.

"Oh come on!" said Lily. "I see you two walking and talking along the river all the time."

"We don't go to the river to talk," said Maggie.

"Oooooohhh!" said Lily and Baby, making Maggie blush. Things were finally beginning to go according to Maggie's plan. Everything, that is, except Skittery. She knew she had to distance herself from him to pull off her plan of conning Amelia, and then disappearing, but every time she was with him, she found herself falling more and more in love with him. He was so trusting, just taking her as she was, not expecting anything of her, or trying to get anything from her. He was just a nice, sweet, cute boy who wanted to be with her.

"So sellin' papes wasn't for you?" Lily asked.

Maggie shook her head. "No. I kept getting...ah…propositioned on the street." Lily and Baby nodded knowingly. "Did that happen to you?"

"Every once in a while," said Baby. "But Jack's pretty good about chasing those guys off."

"That's why us girls always sell in partners, usually with one of the guys," said Lily. "But it also depends on what spot you have. Some places in the city have more creeps than others."

* * *

At the next corner, the girls parted ways – Maggie walked to the shop, Baby walked towards the circulation office, and Lily headed toward Gramercy Park.

Maggie walked up to the storefront. The front of the store was almost entirely window. Inside she saw . Inside she could see a counter, and a workstation off to the side was her workstation. . There was aShe could see the sewing machine and , spools of yarn and thread lining the wall. As she walked in, the small bell attached to the doorframe rang.

A short, bald Italian man walked out of the back office.

"Ah, Buongiorno," he grinned, walking around the counter. "Come, come." Maggie followed him to her workstation.

"On that table is your day's work," he said, pointing to a table piled high with garments, all with alteration or mending notesd pinned to them. "When customers come in, I will deal with them. Any questions?"

"No, sir," said Maggie.

"Good," he grinned. He continued in his thick Italian accent, "You do good work, we will pay you well. At five o'clock, you will be done. If you finish all your work in a day before five o'clock, you may go home."

"Okay," said Maggie, nodding. "Thank you."

The man made a gesture that indicated she should get to work before he walked back into his office.

Maggie walked over to the table and pick up the first garment. _Replace and mend missing buttons,_ read the note pinned to it. She took it and walked over to a table lined with large jars full of buttons. She found matching buttons, took it all to her work station and began working.

Working alone gave her time to think and plan. She couldn't think with other people around, and she couldn't plan looking at Skittery's face all day. Part one of the plan was already in place – establish herself as a girl who just wants to work to make her way in the world. In time, Amelia's _noblesse oblige_ instinct will kick in. After building trust, Maggie's "family" from Germany will want to come over, and she will need to wire money home for train tickets, boat tickets, immigration fees, then they will need somewhere to stay, and a little seed money to start, say, a Weiner schnitzel business. Once Maggie has the cash, she'll skip town for good. Leave Manhattan behind her, and move on to the next place. Maybe Atlantic City.

Before she realized it, the clock in the shop chimed five o' clock. Maggie quickly finished the last few stitches of the hem she was working on. She put her supplies away and set the garment in the pile with the other finished garments.

"Good work, young lady, good work," the man smiled, surveying all she had accomplished that day. "And more work has come in today for you to do tomorrow."

"Thank you," Maggie smiled.

"Come, come, I will give you your wages," the man motioned for her to follow him into the back office. He sat down and counted out a dollar in quarters.

"Just for today?" Maggie asked, in shock.

"Yes," the man grinned. "We pay good for good work."

"Thank you," Maggie smiled, picking up the money.

"Until tomorrow," he said, turning back to his desk.

Maggie nodded and walked out of the shop, her mind spinning. A whole dollar for one day's work? That easily? Nothing to it? Maggie could sense herself getting bored with the job already. At least she had her plan to distract her.


	11. Caught in the Rain

_March 1899_

"How are things at home? You know…ever since Nancy and Ellie…" Skittery asked. They walked along the riverbank after Skittery had sold all of his papers. The sky was gray with clouds.

Maggie sighed. "Okay," she said. "Even though I didn't know them very well, it's hard. The other girls loved them very much."

Skittery nodded, putting his arm around Maggie. "Yeah, they were great girls," said Skittery.

"Lily seems to grieve the most for Ellie," said Maggie. "Even now, she still starts to cry when she sees Ellie's empty bed."

Skittery nodded. "Ellie was Lily's first and best friend. Race is havin' a hard time too. As far as siblings go, Race and Ellie were close."

Even after four months, it astounded Maggie how close and trusting of each other these people were. It was so foreign to everything she knew.

"I couldn't imagine losin' you like that," said Skittery. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're in a safe shop."

Maggie looked up at him and smiled. "Me too. I'm very lucky to have a job like that."

The rain began to pour down. Maggie shrieked, shocked by the sudden force of it.

"Come on!" Skittery grabbed her hand and they ran across the street to the entrance of a shop, just to get under the awning.

"That came on fast!" Maggie said, laughing. "Look at us, we look like a couple of drowned rats."

Skittery smirked at her. "Your English is gettin' so good," he said. "You're even using our sayings."

"What, you don't think we have drowned rats in Germany?" she asked.

Skittery chuckled and pulled her closer and kissed her. "You're so cute when wet," he said.

"You are not so bad yourself," she smiled.

Skittery took off his hat and shook his hair, spraying droplets all over her.

Maggie laughed and backed away. Skittery pulled her closer once again. He brushed away a few strands of her hair that were plastered to her face.

"When do you think it's going to let up?" Maggie asked.

"I don't care," said Skittery, leaning down and kissing her, longer and deeper this time.

Maggie put her arms around his neck, forgetting everything about who she was pretending to be, and just enjoyed being with Skittery.

Ten minutes later, the rain stopped as suddenly as it had started.

"Hungry?" Skittery asked.

"Starved." Maggie smiled, giving him one last kiss.

Skittery took her hand and they walked to Tibby's. When they walked in, it was fairly empty, except for Amelia sitting at a table with Lily and Race. Amelia smiled and waved when she saw Maggie walk in. Maggie and Skittery walked over to their table.

"Come on, Lil. Please eat something," said Race, pushing his plate towards her.

Lily shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she said sadly.

"Please?" Race asked. Lily just shook her head.

"I may be speaking out of turn," said Amelia, "because I didn't know Ellie very well. But from what I did know of her, she would hate to know that you're not eating. You need to keep your strength up. And if she saw you, she'd probably yell at Race over there for not taking care of his girl. You really want her wrath directed at him?"

Lily looked up at Amelia, giving her a stony glare for a few beats. She sighed and broke off a piece of roll and ate it. Race gave Amelia a grateful glance.

"What brings you down here?" Maggie asked Amelia.

"I was visiting Father at his office when the rain started," said Amelia. "This was the closest place and Lily and Race were in here, so I had company. But I need to be going. Father has a gentleman he wants me to meet." Amelia smiled and stood up. "Here." She tossed a couple bills on the table. "Have dinner on me."

She walked out of the restaurant. Maggie almost didn't want to accept the money. It was just given to her. No lies or deception or fancy act required. Amelia just doled it out.


	12. Thrill of the Hunt

_April 1899_

"How's work at the shop going?" Amelia asked one evening at dinner.

"Fine," said Maggie, pushing her food around. She rested her elbow on the table and her cheek on her hand.

"What's wrong? You've been moping all week," said Amelia. Dressed in a dark green dress with pearls on her ears, neck, and wrist, she stood out like a sore thumb in Tibby's.

"Nothing," said Maggie, taking a small bite and taking her time chewing it.

Every day for the past two weeks, Maggie had tried to focus on her brilliant plan, but every day at 5:00pm, Skittery was standing outside her shop, waiting to walk her to Tibby's. Being around some one as giving and generous as Skittery made her not want to leave Manhattan. It also made her hate herself for planning the con on Amelia.

The con was a whole different story now. Every time Maggie saw her, Amelia would just throw her money around. For Maggie, the con was never really was about getting anythingthe as it was about the challenge, the thrill of the hunt. There was no challenge when someone just gave her money away.

Small cons made her feel uncomfortable lately. She'd been so busy at work all day, and with the newsies and girls all night, she hadn't pulled one in a few weeks. She felt as though she'd left her old life behind her before she realized it. She even considered coming clean to the newsies about who she was.

She was scared to tell Skittery the truth; afraid he'd think badly of her; afraid he'd hate her. She was afraid to tell the girls at the lodging house, that they would throw her out. Being afraid of people's reactions was foreign to her.

Just then, Snipeshooter walked into Tibby's and up to their table.

"Delivery, miss," Snipeshooter said, with an exaggerated bow. He put a pack of cigarettes on the table.

"Ah, finally," said Amelia. She dug out a dollar from her purse and handed it to Snipeshooter. "For your services." Snipeshooter's eyes bulged and ran off.

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "A whole dollar for a pack of cigarettes?"

"It's not my money," said Amelia. "It's Papa's and he gives me whatever I want, so…" Amelia shrugged, opening the pack. "Besides, he's a good kid, and I can't be seen buying these things. Mama won't let me smoke, and I can only smoke below midtown to avoid some one telling her." She put a cigarette in her mouth and grabbed the candle off the table to light it.

"Now your only worry is me telling her," said Specs, walking up to the table. Amelia rolled her eyes, blowing smoke out. "What are you doing down here? You never come down here."

"I came to see my friend," said Amelia. "Or is that a crime?"

"Well, you never came down to see your brother," said Specs.

"My brother never wanted me down here," she shot back.

"I never wanted you down here, because you are a spoiled, rich brat," he said. "And when you see me on the street when you're with one of your previous gentleman callers, you act like you don't even know me."

"Well, of course I do," said Amelia. "I can't let word go around that my brother is a newsie. Or that I have a bastard brother."

Specs slammed his fist on the table, causing the girls to jump. "I am not a bastard. My parents were married when they had me."

Amelia waved her hand, indicating she was done with the conversation. Specs rolled his eyes.

"As enjoyable as this is, I need to get home," she said, smiling. "Father has invited a couple of Rockefellers over for dinner. That's right. Rockefellers…as in members of _the_ Rockefeller family. Look who's moving up in the world!"

Amelia turned and ran straight into a pair of blue eyes.

"Oh!" said Amelia. For a moment, she was thrown, speechless.

"If you ever _really_ want to move up in the world, come on over to Brooklyn anytime," the blue eyes smirked at her.

"Uh…" Amelia said, taken aback. She snapped to her senses and rolled her eyes. "Sure, if I ever get tired of money and…" she looked him up and down, "soap, I'll know where to find you."

Amelia and Spot Conlon stood toe to toe, each of them expecting the other to walk around.

"Excuse me," said Amelia.

Neither of them moved a muscle. Half the restaurant was watching to see who would buckle first.

Finally, Spot plucked the cigarette from between Amelia's fingers, stuck it between his lips and stepped aside.

"Good day," Amelia said before walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

Penny wasn't sure what had woken her up. She just knew that she was staring at the bunk above her, but there was no sign of dawn approaching.

She sighed and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, when she heard a rustling in the bunk next to her.

"I can't just say it," Maggie mumbled in her sleep.

Penny frowned. Maggie's voice was different. It was…

"What are you talkin' about?" Maggie mumbled.

 _What was that?_ Penny thought. _Queens accent? New Jersey?_ Whatever it was, it wasn't Maggie's normal German accent.

Penny sighed and closed her eyes.


	13. Partial Truths

_May 1899_

Skittery walked down the street away from the Italian household he had been frequenting. He had in his hand another address – a gambling hall in the Tenderloin district. The instructions he had received were simple.

"The man owes me money," Mr. Morello had said. "Collect it and bring it back to me. If he does not provide the money, tell him I won't be happy to hear that, and he will be hearing from us."

Doing these sorts of things made Skittery uncomfortable. He did not know why this man had borrowed money from Morello, nor did he want to know. He _really_ didn't want to know what would happen if the man did not pay up.

Skittery always felt sick whenever he did these tasks. He was beginning to wonder if all this work was worth it, just to get the factory bosses killed. Even that fact made him sick to the stomach. Had he really wanted them dead? No…he just wanted justice. But in his naïveté, he didn't realize how these guys operated when they got involved.

Before he realized it, he was in the right neighborhood, and found the gambling hall. Since it was the middle of the day, it was fairly empty. Skittery walked in. There were tables scattered around the place. A couple poker tables and roulette tables were off to the side. A piano and small stage was were in the corner, and the bar lined the back. The bartender was cleaning glasses and arranging the alcohol, getting ready for the night.

"We're closed," he said, without looking up, when he heard the door open.

"I'm lookin' for Mr. Belmonte," said Skittery.

"Who wants to know?" asked the bartender.

"Morello's been lookin' for him," said Skittery. Skittery liked the way people reacted to Morello's name. They immediately gave him their attention and respect. By the way this man looked at him, he knew he had the right guy. "He wants his repayment."

"I don't have it," said Belmonte. Skittery nodded. Then, with much more confidence than he was feeling, added, "You'll be hearin' from him." With that, he walked out.

When Skittery began to have a conflict of conscious, he put his hand in his pocket and felt the roll of bills Morello had handed him. "A tip for your services," he had said when he handed it to Skittery.

"I thought I was working off…you know…the favor," Skittery had said.

"You will, my boy," Mr. Morello had smiled. "You will."

* * *

Later that evening, Skittery and Maggie were walking along the riverbank.

"Sorry I wasn't able to meet you after work or for dinner," said Skittery.

"That's okay," said Maggie. "Where were you?"

Skittery just shrugged. "I had to take care of some stuff," he said.

Maggie nodded, knowing that was the only explanation she'd get. They walked along the river and soon they heard some music coming from a dance hall in Little Germany. It was her mother's favorite song.

"That's music from home," she said, smiling nostalgically.

"How come you left?" Skittery asked. "Your home."

Maggie sighed and looked out towards Brooklyn. She chewed the inside of her lip. "My mom was born in Germany," she started, but then caught herself, "and so was I. Of course, because I am German." She gave him a smile. _That was a close one_ , she thought. She sighed. She hadn't thought about what her back-story might be, so she started with what she knew – the truth. "When I was nine, my father died in an accident. Mother wouldn't take any work to help pay the bills – she could hardly do anything after he died. She just decided to let her sons – my two brothers – support her. I was tired of being poor. I was determined to make it on my own. I cheated, I lied, and I stole. People weren't people to me anymore, they were just…a means to an end, and the end was money. I trained myself to not care about anyone or anything except myself. When Mother found out, she kicked me out. I eventually left home and made my way here."

Maggie bit her lip and closed her eyes. _What are you doing?!_ she screamed at herself. _Keep your past to yourself. You're supposed to be distancing yourself, not baring your soul!_

She looked at him for the first time since she began the story. Her eyes were full of tears. She'd stolen from him when they first met. But she was scared to tell him. Scared he'd turn her away.

"I wanted to find family, but I was afraid they would turn me out when they found out what I did," she said. And Medda had – her father's sister had shown her far more generosity than she'd deserved. Maggie realized that now. "And now you probably do to."

Skittery shook his head and stood in front of her. "Never," he said, taking both her hands. "I'm never gonna turn you away."

"I'm not a good person," she said. "There's so much more to that story. You're probably best staying away from me."

"Nah," said Skittery. "You're an honest woman now. You don't cheat and steal and lie anymore, do you?"

"No," said Maggie, shaking her head, telling the truth for once. "I don't."

Skittery leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you, Skittery," she whispered.

Skittery put his arms around her and held her. "I love you too, Maggie," he said, kissing her.

She was her own worst enemy in every way. She should have come clean with him. She wanted to be the honest woman that Skittery thought she was. She wanted to be everything he thought she was. She didn't want to con or lie to anyone anymore – not the girls, not Amelia, and not Skittery.

However, in spite of all that, she had the nagging thought in the back of her head: what would Skittery do if he ever found out the truth?

* * *

"Care to order, ladies?" the waiter walked over.

"Nothing for me," said Amelia.

"Can we just get some rolls?" asked Maggie.

"An order of three or five?" he asked.

"Three," said Maggie, absently holding up three fingers – her index, middle, and ring fingers. Amelia looked at Maggie's fingers, then back at Maggie. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" asked Amelia. "How you're not really German?"

"What?" asked Maggie, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"Three?" Amelia held up her three middle fingers. Maggie hid the panic that threatened to cross her face. "Maggie," said Amelia. "My nanny growing up was an old German woman who'd been here for twenty years. She'd perfected her American accent, but did her three's like this," Amelia held up her thumb, index finger, and middle finger. "Until the day she left us." Amelia and Maggie stared at each other for a few beats. "So what's going on?"

Maggie didn't say anything. Of all the things to not pick up from her mother, it had to be that. And it had to be in front of Amelia who, of all people, knew this little fact.

"Okay, then I'll keep talking," said Amelia, lighting a cigarette. "Don't get me wrong, I like you. You're a sweet girl and I think you're a lot smarter than you let on. And whatever your story is, I don't care. That's your business." She paused, blowing out the smoke. "But…and this is a very big 'but'…you've got friends who might care a little more than I do that you lied to them. You've got a boyfriend who will care that you lied to him.

"I get it, okay? I pretend for a living," continued Amelia. "Dozens of suitors call on me at my house every week, and I pretend to be smitten with each and every one of them. I have to find one of them to marry. A girl's gotta do what she's gotta do to survive in this world."

"Fine," said Maggie, returning to her natural New Jersey accent. "I was gettin' tired of keeping up this charade all the time anyway."

"Ugh. That Jersey accent is like nails on a chalk board." Amelia rolled her eyes. "So what's going on?"

Maggie sighed. "I used to be a con artist," she said. Maggie told Amelia the story of growing up, going to Medda's, meeting Skittery, and moving in with the girls.

"Wait a minute," said Amelia, interrupting her. "You're a con artist…it was you who was engaged to one of the Astor boys, wasn't it? The fiancé that mysteriously disappeared."

Maggie smirked. "Guilty."

Amelia smacked the table, a triumphant grin on her face. "I knew it."

"Anyway," Maggie continued. "Then I got together a plan to con you. Get some money from you and skip town."

"If you need money, all you gotta do is ask," said Amelia.

"That's not the point," sighed Maggie. "I don't care about the money. I could go to Central Park and pickpocket enough to hold me over for a month. For me, it's about the pursuit. Creating the plan, executing the plan, and then watching some poor sucker hand over a bunch of cash, not knowing that I had pulled the wool over their eyes."

"I know what you mean," said Amelia. "Every time a new man comes to my door, it's all about the pursuit. The thrill of the hunt. The mind games. Playing hard to get and watching them pursue me until I finally give in. Then it's enjoyable for about five minutes before I'm bored with them."

Maggie chuckled wryly. "A girl after my own heart. But even now, the idea of pulling a trick on someone…just makes me feel dirty. The newsies and the girls are just so…honest and trusting. I don't know, maybe they're rubbing off on me. And now I'm stuck, because I really like these people. And Skittery…" Maggie sighed. "He's wonderful. And I'm me around him…I don't have to pretend around him. Well, aside from keeping that accent going. I'm just afraid when he finds out, he's going to feel so betrayed he won't want to hear me out."

"Well, you did betray him," said Amelia.

"I don't know what to do," said Maggie.

"Well, if you want my two cents," said Amelia. "I say come clean. Tell them what you told me. You know them as well as I do. They're good people. Give them time to be angry, and I think in time, they'll accept you for whowhoever you really are."

"You think so?"

"Hey," said Amelia. "If they let a spoiled, self-absorbed brat like me come around, they'll let you stick around."


	14. Love

_June 1899_

Maggie thought a lot about her conversation with Amelia. She wanted to come clean with Skittery and her friends, but she was too scared they would feel too betrayed to let her stick around.

"You okay?" Skittery asked, taking her hand. "You seem a little lost today."

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Maggie.

Skittery chuckled. "You've been hanging around us too much. You're German accent is starting to disappear."

Maggie just gave a tight smile.

"You sure there's nothin' you wanna talk about?" Skittery asked, running the back of his fingers down her cheek.

Maggie nodded.

Skittery started to get nervous, thinking she was getting suspicious when he disappeared to Little Italy all the time to do jobs for Mr. Morello.

"Skittery, there's something I need to tell you," said Maggie.

"What is it?" Skittery asked.

Maggie looked at him. Those sweet brown eyes looking back at her. She felt her heart tighten. She hated herself for lying to him this whole time. He deserved to know the truth. But, as always, the selfish part of her won – she couldn't lose him – but she still decided to tell the truth.

Just as she opened her mouth, a large clap of thundered rumbled overheard. They both jumped.

"We better get inside," said Skittery. "It's gonna start—" The rain began pouring down. "—raining soon."

Maggie couldn't help but chuckle. "I know where we can hide out until it passes," she said. She dragged him down a couple blocks and walked down an alleyway and opened a back door to a building. They were soaked, dripping all over the floor.

"Where are we?" Skittery asked.

"Shh," said Maggie. "Irving Hall. This is where they store all the sets and props for the acts. I am sure we can find some towels around here. Stay here."

Maggie disappeared into the maze of miscellany pieces of furniture, backdrops, mannequins, and trunks of clothes.

She came back with a few sheets and blankets. "This is all I could find," she said.

Skittery grinned. He laid the blankets down for them to sit on, and they used the sheets to dry off as best they could. Skittery took his shirt off, wringing it out and hanging it on a set piece of dry. Seeing Skittery shirtless for the first time made her grin involuntarily. She turned away before he could see. Never before could she imagine all those muscles under his shirt. Skittery wrapped himself in a blanket before sitting down, leaning against the wall. Maggie wrapped herself in a blanket and sat next to him.

Skittery put his arm around her and Maggie rested her head on his shoulder. They listened to the rain pounding on the roof and, their conversation before the rain was forgotten.

"I love you, Maggie," said Skittery, resting his forehead against her head.

Maggie smiled. "I love you too, Skittery," she said, looking up at him. "I really do."

Skittery ran the back of his fingers down her cheek and leaned in, kissing her.

There was nothing particularly romantic about kissing in the back of a dirty storage room while soaking wet, but to them, it may as well have been a candlelit room with a king sized bed.

As Skittery kissed her, laying her down on the blankets, Maggie let the lines between the Jersey con artist and the German immigrant blur. They were both Maggie. They were both her. They were both utterly and completely in love with Skittery.

* * *

Maggie laid next to Skittery, her head resting on his bare chest, rising and falling with his breathing. She had never been happier. She was with a man she loved, and who loved her back. Nothing could spoil her happy, content mood.

Except the fact that she had to put on a fake accent the next time she opened her mouth. He deserved so much better than her. He deserved a woman who could be honest with him from the get-go.

Skittery rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"The rain's stopped," he observed, hearing silence from the roof.

"Who cares," she grinned, looking up at him.

"Not me," he smiled.

Skittery leaned in and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist. Maggie slid her arms around his neck, tangling one hand in his messy hair. She pulled away from his kiss and snuggled into his chest. As happy as she was in the moment, she still had that small nagging in the pit of her stomach. She'd just made love to the love of her life without being honest about whom she really was.


	15. Strike

_July 1899_

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and Maggie, Lily, and Penny were enjoying their day off.

"The boys can say what they will about working in a factory," said Penny. "But having a whole day to myself it worth it."

Maggie grinned. "I agree."

"The sleeping in is enough for me," Lily chimed in.

They heard a commotion as they walked near the circulation office. They frowned as they turned the corner and saw their friends gathered around the Horace Greeley statue. They walked over.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"We're goin' on strike!" said Snipeshooter.

"They jacked up the price," said Race, walking over to her. "It's now 60 cents per hundred."

"So instead of making less money, you're just gonna make no money?" Lily asked.

Skittery walked up and put his arm around Maggie. "Jack seemed to think it was a good idea," said Skittery.

"We've been talkin' to the newsies all over the place," said Skittery.

"Have they joined you guys?" Penny asked.

"Not yet," Specs sighed, walking up behind her.

"Baby, Jack, Boots, and David went to Brooklyn to see if Spot will join us," said Skittery.

"Who's David?" asked Maggie.

"He's a new guy," said Skittery. "He and his brother sell with Jack now. He seems to know what he's doing."

"Since when do you guys do whatever an outsider tells you to do?" Penny asked.

"Why aren't you girls being more supportive?" Specs asked.

"We're just worried," said Penny. "I mean, you boys go on strike, they'll find other people to sell papes, and you'll have no way to make money."

Specs and Skittery shared a look. "Maybe we should talk to Jack when he gets back," said Skittery.

* * *

Amelia opened the door into Tibby's.

"This trolley strike better end soon," said Amelia. "It takes so much longer to get down here by carriage." She looked around at everyone in there. "What are you people doing here, shouldn't you be at work?"

"We're on strike," said Jack, standing up.

"Strike?" Amelia stifled a laugh. "You're a bunch of poor kids, you're not a union."

"We're a union if we say we are," said a curly-haired kid, standing up.

"Who are you?" asked Amelia.

"This is David," said Jack, clapping him on the shoulder. "Or, The Walkin' Mouth, as Spot calls him."

Amelia laughed. "That sounds like Spot. And David? No, you're really not. Unions have leadership and organization and a collective fund."

"We are organized," said David. "We're talkin' to the newsies all around the city. And Jack's our leader."

"How's that workin' out for ya?" asked Amelia.

"Jack's a great leader," said David.

"And are the other poor, starving newsies in the city jumping at the opportunity to not make money and not feed themselves?" asked Amelia.

"They're…thinkin' about it," said David.

"They're all waitin' to see what Spot does," said Jack.

"Of course they are," Amelia rolled her eyes. "Because heaven forbid any newsie even go to the bathroom without the approval of Spot Conlon."

"That's the basic idea," Spot said from behind her.

Amelia turned to face him. "How pleasant to see you, Spot," said Amelia. "I'm surprised you haven't tipped over from the size of your head yet."

"Jackie boy, can I have a word?" Spot asked, walking over to Jack.

"Sure," said Jack, leading Spot over to an empty booth.

Amelia walked over to where Maggie, Skittery, Specs, and Penny were sitting.

Maggie was leaning back into Skittery's arm, holding the hand that was draped around her neck.

"Sich," said Maggie.

"Sich," Skittery repeated.

"Sich," Maggie corrected his pronunciation.

"Hey everyone," Amelia said sitting next to Penny. Maggie waved.

"Sich," Skittery repeated after Maggie, giving a nod to Amelia.

"Good," said Maggie. "Sich verpissen."

Specs startled at the words, giving Maggie a shocked look. Amelia began giggling uncontrollably.

"Sich verpissen," said Skittery.

"Good," grinned Maggie.

"Are you teaching him to swear in German?" Specs asked. Amelia was still laughing.

Maggie giggled.

"You speak German?" Skittery asked.

"Our nanny did," said Specs.

"Wait, what did you have me say?" asked Skittery, looking at Maggie.

"Piss off," said Maggie.

"What's new with you?" Penny asked Amelia.

"Oh, not much," said Amelia, exaggerating her casualty. "Just dating a Mr. Brian _Rockefeller_."

"Rockefeller?" Specs raised his eyebrows.

"It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Amelia Rockefeller," she said.

"We got some Rockefellers in Brooklyn," Spot smirked, passing by on his way out. "If he ever starts braggin' about his bridge, just remember you know the real king of Brooklyn."

"Just because you've urinated off the bridge, doesn't make it yours, Conlon," Amelia shot back.

The clock in Tibby's chimed. "I gotta go," said Skittery, giving Maggie a quick kiss.

"Go where? You're on strike," said Maggie.

"There's just some things I gotta take care of," said Skittery, grabbing his hat.

"Like what?" asked Specs.

"Things," said Skittery, walking out of the restaurant.

Maggie watched him go, disappointed.

Amelia leaned in close. "Have you told him yet?" she whispered.

Maggie shook her head.


	16. The Truth Will Out

Maggie walked out of the shop after work to see Skittery waiting for her ng on his usual bench, waiting for her. While she worked that day, she'd formulated her new plan. She had rehearsed what she was going to say. With every minute that ticked toward 5 o'clock, she'd gotten more and more nervous.

She loved him. So much that she decided he deserved to hear the truth, no matter what it cost her – and she knew it would cost her dearly. She would lose his trust, if not lose him altogether.

It would be the first and only selfless act of her life. Or so she thought.

"Hey," Skittery grinned when she walked up to him. He gave her a kiss, pulling her close.

"Hi," she said, nervously.

"You okay?" Skittery asked, noticing her nervous disposition.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" she asked.

"Sure," Skittery said, turning serious. They walked to her lodging house a few blocks away. They walked in and sat down on the bench.

"What's going on?" Skittery asked.

Maggie swallowed, her heart racing. She took a couple breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Are you listening?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Skittery.

"You hearin' me?" she asked, dropping her German accent. Skittery froze.

"Yeah," he said, hesitant.

"This is…this is me," she said in her normal New Jersey inflection. "This is how I talk."

Skittery slowly pulled away and looked at her. "What's going on?"

Maggie swallowed. "I'm not from Germany," she said, her heart pounding. "I'm from Jersey."

Skittery sat back on the bench, trying to process.

"My name is Magdalen Heikemper," she said. "Maggie. Until I met you I was a con artist and a pickpocket. I was living with my Aunt Medda after my mom kicked me out…until Medda kicked me out."

Skittery leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his fists clenched.

Maggie felt her throat tighten and tears sting her eyes. "I wanted to tell you, Skittery, I really did," she said. "But there was never a good time, and then I really started to like you, and I didn't want to tell you." She paused, wiping the tears that spilled onto her cheeks. "Then I fell in love with you, and I knew I had to tell you."

Skittery sat there, getting angrier and angrier.

"Please know that everything I told you about myself," she said. "Everything I've ever said to you was true. My whole story about growing up was true. Except for the part about me being born in Germany." She paused, waiting for him to respond. He sat there, staring off into space. "Please say something," she said softly.

Skittery looked at her. It broke Maggie's heart to see the hurt and anger in his eyes. "What is there to say?" he said angrily. He sat there, trying to formulate words, trying to put his thoughts into sentences, but nothing came out. Finally, he gave up. He shook his head and stormed out.

Maggie put her face in her hands, sobbing. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"You okay?" Penny asked.

Maggie nodded. Penny walked over and sat down next to her.

"He didn't take it very well, did he?" Penny asked. Maggie looked up at her, confused.

"You knew?" Maggie asked.

"I suspected," Penny shrugged. "I'm a light sleeper and you talk in your sleep."

Maggie sighed. "Feel free to hate me like he does," said Maggie.

Penny shook her head. "I don't hate you," she said. "On the street, life can be really hard for us girls. Sometimes we have to make compromises that the boys don't have to."

"You're too nice for your own good," said Maggie. "This world is gonna eat you up."

"It already has," said Penny. "I'm on the other side of that now. But that's another story for another day."

"I gotta come clean with the girls now," Maggie said.

"It'll be okay," said Penny.

* * *

Later that evening, all the girls were back at the lodging house.

"Girls," said Maggie. "I need to talk to you all."

"Why are you talking like that?" Blondie asked.

Maggie felt her palms sweat and her heart beat loudly in her ears.

"This is how I talk," she said, repeating her speech for Skittery. "I'm not Magdalena Albrich from Germany. I'm just Magdalen Heikemper from New Jersey."

The girls sat silently, shocked.

Maggie took a deep breath and told them the entire story from the beginning. About growing up poor, having to steal to feed herself when her family couldn't. About being kicked out of home, and finding her aunt Medda. About her first con on Skittery, and being kicked out of Medda's, and finding the girls. How there was never a good time to come clean. About her plans to con Amelia, and Amelia finding out. Finally, she told them about how she never cared for her own family like she cared about those girls. They were her family, and she loved them. She never wanted anyone to hurt them, and she hated herself for being the one to hurt them.

"So, I'm just gonna leave," Maggie finished. "I know you probably all hate me, and I don't blame you. I know Skittery does. I won't bother you girls ever again." In silence, she walked over to her bunk and gathered what little belongings she had.

"Wait," said Penny. She looked at the other girls. "Stay with us."

"They don't want me here," said Maggie.

"She's right," said Baby, hopping off her bunk. Both Penny and Maggie looked at her, wondering which of them she was talking to. Baby looked at Penny. "We don't want her here." She stormed out of the bunkroom, down the stairs, and out the door.

Maggie closed her eyes and put her face in her hands. "She'll come around," said Penny. "Stay with us."

Maggie looked at Blondie and Lily. Blondie just shrugged. "I lied about who I was once," she said. "You're okay by me, Maggie."

Maggie gave her a small, grateful smile.

"I'll talk to Baby," offered Lily.

"Stay," said Penny. "At least for tonight." She put Maggie's suitcase on the floor.


	17. Aftermath

Skittery walked into Tibby's and sat down with Specs and Bumlets. He slumped down in his seat.

"What's got ya down, Skittery?" Bumlets asked.

"Nothin'," said Skittery, fiddling with a fork.

"You have a fight with Maggie or somethin'?" Specs asked. "It's okay, it was bound to happen. Take it from me – just admit you're wrong and say you're sorry, even if you're not. It'll save you a lot of trouble in the long run."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Skittery.

The bell rang above the door. They looked to see who came in. Denton walked in, grinning and holding up a newspaper.

* * *

Before they entered the restaurant, they heard excited chatter and cheering. Penny and Maggie walked into Tibby's. Their presence was all but ignored. From the indifferent glances she received, Maggie knew the news hadn't spread too far. Skittery didn't even look up when she walked in.

She walked over and sat down with the girls. As soon as Maggie sat down, Baby stood up and left. Maggie sighed.

"Penny," Specs called, motioning her over. "Come take a look at this!"

Penny bit her lip and walked over to the boys' table. "Hey," she smiled at Specs, giving him a kiss.

"Look at this!" he showed her the paper. "That's your man on the front page."

"That's great!" Penny beamed, giving him another kiss.

"Sit with us," said Specs.

"Um," said Penny, glancing back at Maggie. "Actually, Maggie's sort of going through…" She glanced at Skittery, seeing the hurt and angry look on his face. She glanced back at Maggie, torn. "Okay," she said, sitting next to Specs.

* * *

"Can't blame her," said Maggie, glancing over at Penny. "I've put her in a tough spot – between me and the guy she looks to like a brother."

Lily shrugged. "She doesn't mind. Knowing her, she's more concerned about hurting your feelings."

"I don't deserve you people's friendship," said Maggie.

"I think at one point, all of us received undeserved friendship," said Blondie. "We know what you're goin' through."

"Oh yeah?" Maggie asked, skeptically.

"Yeah," said Lily. "Blondie here dressed up as a boy for three months and sold in Brooklyn. When one of the boys found out…well, you can imagine what he had in mind. Luckily, Spot's a better guy than he wants people to believe. Soon as he heard, he got her and marched her straight over to the lodging house before anything could happen to her. My family left me on am orphanage doorstep. I was lucky enough to find a friend." She glanced over at Race, who was laughing at something Mush had said. "And Penny? She's a pretty girl – with her blonde hair and blue eyes, you can probably guess what happened to her once she was thrown out onto the street. She was lucky a guy like Specs came along."

* * *

The bell rang over the door as Amelia walked into Tibby's.

"You hear the good news?" Specs smiled at her.

"No," said Amelia. "But it must be great news for you be happy towards me."

Specs grabbed the paper and showed Amelia.

"Hey!" she grinned. "Look at that. The newsboys are on the front page." She looked at the picture closely, looking at each boy. She barked a laugh when she saw Spot. "Conlon, you look like an idiot."

"I learn from the best," Spot smirked.

"So you gonna give to the newsies' strike fund?" Specs asked, taking off his hat and holding it out to Amelia.

"Pardon?" she raised an eyebrow.

"We're not makin' money while we're strikin'," said Specs. "So we're all pitching in to help each other out."

"Why don't you just get other jobs?" asked Amelia. She glanced over and noticed Skittery's sour disposition.

Specs put his hat down and sighed in frustration. "That's not the point, Amelia. We're standin' up for our rights. Showin' them that just coz we're street rats, doesn't mean they can walk all over us."

"Cute speech," said Amelia, patting him on the shoulder. She walked over to the girls' table and sat down. "You and Skittery have a fight?" she asked Maggie.

"I told him," said Maggie.

"Oh," said Amelia, getting serious and surprised all at once. "Do they know?" Amelia nodded at the other girls at the table.

Blondie nodded. "Yeah, she told us last night."

"Well, you're a good person for sticking by her," said Amelia. "Is that why Baby isn't talking to you?"

Blondie nodded. "Baby doesn't take well to betrayal," she said.

"To be fair, no one really does," said Amelia, standing up. She walked over to where Baby was sitting with Jack and Spot. She glanced at Skittery, who was sitting at the next booth over with Specs and Penny.

"Come to break bread with the most famous guy in Brooklyn?" Spot smirked.

"Not for all the rice in China," said Amelia.

"Hey Amelia," said Baby.

"Hi," said Amelia. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Maggie," said Amelia.

Baby paused. "What about her?"

"I heard you were pretty upset with her little confession," said Amelia.

"Weren't you?" asked Baby.

Amelia opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, shrugging.

"You knew?" Baby asked, looking incredulously at Amelia.

"I…may have figured it out a…while ago," she said.

"When?" asked Baby.

Amelia hesitated. "May," she said.

Baby rolled her eyes. "And you couldn't bother to tell your friends?"

"It wasn't my business to tell!"

"How'd you figure it out?" asked Baby.

"She made a slip," said Amelia. "And was acting strange, so we had a little chat." She lit her cigarette and blew out smoke. "I tried to get her to tell you all, but she thought you would feel betrayed and throw her out."

"Look," said Baby. "I don't know how it works in your social circles, but down here, on the lowest rung of the social ladder, we rely on trust. All we have is each other, and we need to be able to trust each other. Maggie broke that trust."

"Before you knew Maggie was lying, did you trust her?" asked Amelia.

Baby sighed. "Yeah."

"Did she ever steal from or cheat you?"

"No."

Amelia raised her eyebrows and put her hands out.

Baby sighed. "It's not that easy."

"It isn't for her either," said Amelia. She glanced behind Baby at Skittery, who was sitting at the next booth over. She saw his head turn slightly, and knew he was eavesdropping. "Look, she was just doing what she knew how to do. The only thing she knew how to do to survive. But being around you people changed her. It shook who she was down to the core, and it made her want to change. And she did change. You are her friend, and she needs you."

Baby sighed. She sat, mulling it over for a few moments before looking up at Amelia. "You're good."

Amelia shrugged. "It's what I do," she smirked. She watched Baby stand up and walk over to Maggie, sitting down next to her.

"With that, I need to be off," said Amelia. "Rock is taking me to lunch."

"Rock?" asked Penny, from the next booth over.

"Brian Rockefeller," Amelia smiled. "I call him Rock for short."

Specs rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. Amelia walked over and slid a couple bills into Specs shirt pocket before walking towards the door. "My contribution to the newsies' strike fund. Use it wisely," she said, calling over her shoulder.

"Hey, what about Brooklyn?" Spot called to her, smirking.

"Sleep on your bridge, for all I care," she said. Spot chuckled.

The bell dinged as she walked out of the restaurant.

Specs pulled the bills out of his shirt pocket. There were two five-dollar bills.

"Whoa," said Spot, seeing them, his mouth dropping open.

"Say what you will about her," said Penny. "But her heart's in the right place."


	18. The Rally

Maggie sat in the bunk room as the girls got ready for the newsies rally.

"You sure you won't come with us?" asked Blondie.

"None of the boys want me there," said Maggie.

"Then come for us," said Baby. "We're newsies and we're your friends. Even if you don't talk to the guys, just come in support of us. Amelia is coming."

"What?" Maggie asked. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I talked to her this morning," said Penny. "She should be here any minute."

"Can you imagine Amelia surrounded by all those newsies?" Lily laughed.

"She can hardly stand to be in Tibby's with our boys, much less in Irving Hall with every newsie in the city," said Baby.

"You're slowly convincing me to change my mind," said Amelia, climbing the stairs. "I tried to find the plainest outfit I own," said Amelia. She was wearing a white blouse and a gray skirt. "Do you think I'll blend in?"

"Yes," said Penny.

"Amelia, please convince Maggie to come with us," said Blondie.

"You're coming," said Amelia. "I need some one to stick with for the night. Oh, hey! We can scope out a new boyfriend for you!"

"I don't want a new boyfriend," said Maggie. "I want Skittery."

"Come on, it'll be fun," she said.

"Yeah," said Baby. "Amelia needs an excuse to check out cute newsies without admitting to being attracted to someone beneath her."

Amelia rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Wow," said Amelia, looking around. "There are some _really_ cute guys here." She saw Penny smirk at her. "I mean, you know, if you cleaned them up a bit, put them in a decent suit."

"Well, lookie who it is," said a voice behind her. Amelia turned around and saw Spot Conlon standing there with a group of newsies behind him.

"You're here?" Amelia said, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"You know you're glad to see me," said Spot, winking and walking off.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maggie spied one of the bartenders saying something to Medda near the backstage door. Medda was watching Maggie, not looking very happy.

"Come on, let's go find somewhere to sit," said Amelia, grabbing Maggie's arm.

"Um, actually, I need to…uh…see some one," said Maggie.

Amelia beamed. "Find a new guy already?" she winked.

Maggie rolled her eyes, but chuckled. She weaved through the crowd toward the backstage door. The bartender walked away and Medda put her hands on her hips.

"What have I told you about coming here?" Medda asked.

"It's not what you think," said Maggie. "I'm not here to con or steal or anything. I'm here with friends."

Medda detected a note of sincerity in her voice and sadness in her eyes. "Come on back with me." Medda held her arm out and Maggie walked past Medda, through backstage and to Medda's dressing room.

"Tell me," said Medda.

Maggie sat down, sighed, and told Medda everything that had happened since Medda kicked her out.

Medda listened with patience and empathy. Tears fell down Maggie's cheeks when she talked about Skittery's and Baby's reactions. After Maggie finished talking, she stared at the ground, silent.

Medda knelt in front of Maggie and took her hands into her own. "I am proud of you, Maggie," Medda said. Maggie closed her eyes, the rest of her tears falling. Medda tilted her chin so Maggie was looking at her. "I truly am. You have grown and matured so much since I last saw you, and I am so proud of you."

"Thanks," was all Maggie managed to squeak out. "Even though 'proud' is far from how I feel about myself."

"You did the right thing," said Medda. "Yes, you mess up at first, but ultimately, you made the tough, but right choice." Medda wrapped her in a hug. "It sounds like you have some good friends by your side."

"I do," Maggie nodded. She exhaled and wiped her tears. "Thank you, Medda. And I'm so sorry about…everything before."

"Forgiven and forgotten," Medda winked. "Now, out you go. I have a show to prepare for."

Maggie hugged Medda again and walked back out to the main hall.

* * *

The rally was in full swing. Maggie sat with Amelia as Medda came onto the stage and began her number.

Amelia leaned closer to Maggie. "Balcony, third row, to the right of the guy in the blue shirt."

"Our right or his?" Maggie asked.

"Ours," said Amelia.

"Eh," said Maggie, shrugging.

"Okay, what about the guy behind Blink?" asked Amelia.

Maggie shrugged.

"You're taking all the fun out of this," said Amelia. "Okay, what about the guy two people in front of Medda?" Amelia yelled over the noise.

"That's Mush," said Maggie.

Amelia shrugged. "Still cute."

Suddenly, police whistles rang out, and all hell broke loose.

The atmosphere in the hall turned from joy to panic. All over the place, newsies tried to get out, but the police where everywhere.

"Get the girls out of here!" Specs yelled.

"Where are the other girls?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here," said Amelia, grabbing Maggie's wrist and pulling her toward an exit. As she was dragged along, Maggie watched everything that happened around her.

"Race!" Lily screamed, trying to make her way to Race, who was on the stage, trying to get Medda to safety. A guy punched him out as Lily tried to make her way to him.

"Not so fast, doll," said a guy in a bowler hat and a pink shirt, who grabbed Lily by the waist.

"Get off me, Oscar!"

Maggie saw Specs grab Penny and pull her to an exit off in a corner, only to be blindsided by two cops, grabbing each of them and hauling them off.

"Let her go!" Specs yelled.

Maggie saw Snipeshooter, holding Blondie's hand and pulling her through the crowd, only to be swallowed up by the crowd.

Baby was with David, trying to get Jack away from the cops – both of them knowing that if he were caught it would be the end of him.

"Wakefield!" said a voice through all the noise. Amelia turned and saw Spot next to her. "There's a side exit over there." He grabbed her wrist.

Some one caught Maggie by the waist. "Let me go!" she screamed.

"It me!" a familiar voice yelled.

Maggie turned and saw Skittery holding onto her. "Come with me."

"But…" Maggie looked toward Amelia, but it was too late.

"Unhand those young ladies!" said a voice. The four saw cops coming towards them. One of them grabbed Spot, the other grabbed Skittery, pulling them away from the girls.

"Run!" Skittery yelled. Maggie ran towards the exit, pulling Amelia with her. But, again, it was too late, and two cops grabbed them, hauling them outside.

They were pushed into a jail wagon, where the other girls were already imprisoned.

"Are you guys okay?" Penny asked.

"Yeah," said Amelia. "Why are we being arrested? We weren't doing anything wrong."

"I don't think they care," said Baby. "No one cares when it's poor kids."


	19. Jail

All the girls sat in a jail cell. On the other side of the corridor, facing them, the boys were all locked up.

Baby was pacing the cell. "Where did they take Jack?" she asked. "They put him in a different wagon than the other boys."

"I'm sure he's okay," said Lily, trying to comfort her.

"They were after him," said Baby. "They were definitely after him. Did you see the huge crowd of policemen trying to get to just him? Snyder was there. Snyder is going to lock him up for the rest of his life!"

"Whatever happens, we will get through this," said Lily. "Denton is well connected, maybe he could help us out."

"Denton isn't going to stick his neck out for a bunch of newsies like us," said Baby.

"He got you on the front page, didn't he?" said Lily.

Baby sighed, continuing to pace.

"You okay?" Maggie asked Amelia, who was sitting, looking very nervous and uncomfortable.

"Yeah," said Amelia. "Just…I've never been in jail before. Have you?"

"A couple times," said Maggie. "But your folks are gonna come down and bust you out, so you don't have any worries. David's family already came and got him out."

An idea dawned on Amelia. "You're right," she said, quickly formulating her plan in her head. "And you girls are gonna get out with me."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "How do you plan on doin' that?" she asked.

There were voices down the hall. Amelia smirked. "You're not the only con artist in here," she muttered to her.

"I should have been informed as soon as she was taken here!" Amelia heard her father say.

"You better not have let any reporters in here," Amelia heard Rock say. Soon, they came into view. "Amelia!" Rock said, rushing over to the bars as soon as he spotted her.

"Hi Rock," she said, putting on puppy dog eyes and a pout, standing up and walking to the bars.

"We were so worried," he said, as a policeman unlocked the cell door.

"When you didn't come home last night, we searched every hospital and morgue in the city, certain you had been injured," said her father. "We never thought to look in a _jail_." He finished the last part with disgust.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Amelia pouted, walking out of the cell.

Rock immediately embraced her. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm okay," said Amelia.

"Why were you down there last night anyway? Why were you hanging around with this riffraff?" asked Mr. Wakefield.

Amelia sighed. "But Papa, I was just down here supporting Henry," she gestured to the cell on the opposite side. "These are his friends, and they're just standing up for what's right."

Mr. Wakefield walked over to the bars of the boys cell. "Shame on you, Henry," he said.

"I'm sorry," Amelia mouthed to Specs behind her father's back.

"Shame on you for leading your sister down the wrong path," he said. "She could have been harmed last night! And now she has a jail record." Specs just stared hard back at his stepfather. Mr. Wakefield turned away from the bars. "Come along, Amelia."

"But Papa, what about my friends?" Amelia asked, walking back towards the girls cell. She reached through and took Penny's hand.

"They are newsies and were attending a rally headed by a criminal," he said.

"They're not newsies, Papa," said Amelia, laying on her sweetest, most innocent voice. "These girls are just friends with the newsies. They used to work in _your_ factory before it burned down." Maggie had to hand it to Amelia – she laid on just enough innocence for her father to buy what she was selling.

"I'm sorry my stepson has led you girls down the wrong path," said Mr. Wakefield. He looked at Amelia and tweaked her nose. "Oh, I can't say no to my little girl."

Amelia smiled sweetly. "Oh, thank you, Papa!"

"I will go talk to the police chief," he said. "Maybe I can get him to forget ever picking the girls up." Mr. Wakefield walked back down the corridor.

"So this is your brother?" Rock asked, a little unsure.

"Yes, darling," Amelia smiled, immediately going from Daddy's Little Girl to Sophisticated Girlfriend. "This is Henry."

"Pleasure," said Rock, extending his hand. Specs shook it through the bars.

"Amelia mentioned she had a brother, but I didn't know…" he started.

"She ever mention me?" Spot smirked.

Rock didn't have time to answer, because Mr. Wakefield walked down the corridor with a police officer.

"My pleasure, Mr. Wakefield," said the officer. "And the police department appreciates your support." He unlocked the cell, letting the girls out.

"Brian, go out and make sure there are no reporters lurking about. I don't want news of us visiting this place to get out."

Rock nodded and walked out.

Her father turned to Amelia. "Let's go, Amelia," he said, turning and walking out.

"Thank you, Papa!" Amelia smiled. As soon as her father was out of earshot, her sweet smile turned into a triumphant smirk.

"And that's how it's done." She walked down the corridor, leaving the newsies behind.

As one con artist to another, Maggie couldn't help but appreciate Amelia's ability to get what she wanted.

* * *

That afternoon, Amelia was sitting at home when the bell rang. She sprung up and answered the door before the maid could even get to it. There was a little kid standing on her doorstep.

"Les, right?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," said Les, nodding, out of breath. "The girls told me to tell you that all the boys are seein' the judge downtown."

"Come on," said Amelia, rushing out of the house. They hopped on a trolley and got downtown.

A bunch of newsies who hadn't been caught the night before were crowding around the front of the courthouse in protest. David and Denton were standing there with the girls.

"Les! There you are!" said David. "You can't run off like that."

"He was with me," said Amelia.

"Oh," said David. "Okay."

"What's going on?" asked Amelia.

"The boys just went in to see the judge," said David.

"What's going to happen to them?" Amelia asked.

"Typically," responded Denton, "the judge will rule that they pay a fine or go to the refuge."

"Pay the fines," said Amelia.

Denton chuckled politely. "Miss Wakefield, I'm a reporter, not a millionaire," he said.

"Write the check, and I will have the cash for you by this afternoon," said Amelia.


	20. Surprise

_September 1899_

At first, Penny thought she was dreaming, but when the sounds of puking persisted, she woke up. Dawn was just breaking. She yawned and shuffled into the bathroom to find Maggie throwing up in the toilet.

"You okay, Maggie?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Maggie, standing up and flushing.

"You've been sick for weeks," said Penny.

"I'm fine," said Maggie.

Penny looked at her.

"Maggie, when was the last time you bled?" Penny asked.

Maggie didn't answer. She just rinsed out her mouth and walked out.

"You okay, Maggie?" Baby yawned, getting out of bed.

"I'm fine," Maggie persisted, getting more frustrated with every time she had to say it.

"No you're not, Maggie," said Penny, following her. "Please, talk to us. We want to help."

Maggie sighed and looked at them. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?"

"Promise," said Baby. Penny crossed her heart.

"I think I'm pregnant," said Maggie.

"Oh, Maggie," said Penny.

"How long?" asked Baby.

"Three months, maybe?" said Maggie. "The last time I bled was before the strike. Since before…" Her mind went back to the rainy afternoon she and Skittery had spent in the storage room at Irving Hall. The memory pained her and comforted her at the same time.

"Skittery?" Penny asked.

Maggie nodded.

Baby smiled and took a deep breath. "Well," she said, walking over to Maggie. "We're just going to have to make sure you're taken care of."

"Yeah," said Penny. "We'll be here for you. So will Skittery. I think he'll be really excited."

"He hates me now," said Maggie. "He's not going to be excited. Not about this, and certainly not about one more mouth to feed." She was beginning to feel sick again, but she was sure it wasn't the morning sickness.

"The strike's been over for two months, and it's not like babies eat a whole lot," said Baby.

"Not to mention, even during the strike, he always seemed to have money. He must have a healthy savings, or is making money on the side somewhere," said Penny.

"Blondie, go find Amelia," said Baby, calling into the bunkroom. Penny walked back into the bathroom. "Amelia will be able to help."

* * *

Amelia walked in to the lodging house.

"One of these days, can't you guys just come up town and see me?" she asked, closing the door. Amelia held up the note. "Rock gets suspicious when newsies run up to me and hand me notes and then I have to leave."

"For once, can you quit thinking about yourself?" Baby asked, rolling her eyes.

"No," said Amelia, lighting a cigarette. "So what's going on?"

Baby looked over at Maggie. "You want to me to tell her or do you?"

"I will," said Maggie, sighing. She didn't look up from staring at her hands. "I'm pregnant."

Amelia choked on her smoke. "What? Wait a minute…how?"

"Shouldn't your mum have had this talk with you?" asked Baby, raising an eyebrow.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. You mean you and Skittery…?"

Maggie locked eyes with Amelia and nodded meaningfully. Baby put her arm around Maggie, rubbing circles on her back.

"I have to leave," said Maggie.

"No you don't," said Penny. "You can stay right here. We'll take care of you, okay? We'll make sure you get rest and food, and when the time comes, we'll help you with the baby too!"

"No," said Maggie. "I can't. It's too…too humiliating. I can't let Skittery or any of the boys find out."

"Sweetie, they won't think anything different of you," said Baby.

"She's right," said Amelia. "They already hate you. How much worse can it get?"

Penny and Baby looked at Amelia, incredulously. "You are unbelievable," said Baby under her breath.

"You have to tell Skittery…the baby is his!" said Penny.

"No," said Maggie. "I have to leave."

"Don't leave until you have a plan," said Amelia. "Let us help you out until then. You won't start showing until…well…actually I don't know, but at least stay until you start showing."

Maggie sighed. "Okay."


	21. Backing Out

_October 1899_

Skittery walked quickly away from the gambling hall on 42nd street. That had been it. That was what the last few months had been building towards. The bartender to whom he had been delivering messages failed to pay up to Morello.

"Break his hands…and any other bones that strike your fancy," were the instructions Skittery had received. Skittery had felt his stomach turn sour at the idea, and when he'd gone to the gambling hall, he couldn't go through with it. He couldn't bring himself to beat up a guy just because. It was different soakin' the scabs – all they really did was push the guys around a bit until they ran home crying for their mothers. But this was heavy-duty stuff.

Skittery felt his heart pounding. He hadn't been able to lay a hand on the bartender. He just couldn't do it.

He knew what he had to do now. He had to get out of town. He didn't want to think about what would happen once Morello found out Skittery hadn't followed through on his task.

He walked past the shop Maggie worked at. Maggie. Even after three months, it hurt to think about her. He had successfully avoided seeing her except at Tibby's.

As he walked past the shop, something nagged at the back of his mind. Something was wrong. Something was different. Something was…off. He turned back to the shop.

The doors were locked and the lights were off. Skittery peered in at the clock in there. It wasn't even 5:00pm – the shop should still be open, and Maggie should still be working.

He shook his head, brushing it off and walked towards his lodging house. He saw Amelia approaching from the opposite direction.

"Skittery, have you seen Maggie?" she asked.

"Why would I?" asked Skittery, bitterly.

Amelia put her hands up. "Sorry," she said. "It's just, her shop has closed up early, she's not at Tibby's, she's not at Medda's, and she's not at home."

"Maybe she's out wanderin' around," said Skittery.

"She doesn't do that," said Amelia. "Not since you dumped her."

"Well, maybe she left, found some one new to con."

"She never conned you, Skittery," Amelia said softly.

"Yeah she did," said Skittery. "For thirty cents and a pretzel, the first time I met her."

Amelia sighed. "If you see her, will you tell her to come find me? I'm kind of worried," she said.

"Fine," said Skittery, walking on, leaving Amelia behind.

* * *

Maggie paced back in forth in the small room she had been thrown into. She didn't know why she was there. She didn't know who these people were. They just kept mentioning her 'boyfriend.' She wasn't sure whom they meant, because she hadn't had a boyfriend in months. And she and Skittery were most definitely through. He hadn't even looked at her since she had come clean.

She sat on the floor and stared at the ceiling. Her boss had left on an errand when the men had come. They had grabbed her and stuffed her in a carriage. If she had learned anything from pick pocketing and conning on the streets was to stay away from well-dressed Italian men who traveled in pairs. There were certain people it was just better to stay away from. She'd learned that lesson one too many times.

She did remember puling one over on a couple of Italian guys right before she met Skittery…

Maggie sighed and closed her eyes. There was probably no one even looking for her.


	22. The Debt

Amelia walked into the girls lodging house. It had been three days since Maggie disappeared.

"Has Maggie come back?" Amelia asked.

"Sorry, no," said Baby, frowning.

Amelia sighed and sat down. "This is bad," she said. "This is really bad."

"Things were kind of going sour for her," said Baby. "Maybe she just needed to get away."

"But what about us? We're her friends," said Amelia. "Friends don't do that."

Baby shrugged.

Amelia stood up, a plan in her head. "I'm going to find her," she said, walking out of the lodging house.

* * *

As she walked to the boys lodging house, she saw Spot approach it from the opposite direction.

"Goin' my way, Miss Park Avenue?" Spot smirked.

"I live on Fifth Avenue, not like you know enough to know the difference," Amelia rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Comin' to see Jack," said Spot. "The boys said he'd be here."

They walked up the stoop and into the lodging house. The boys were all sitting around, on the stairs, on chairs, and on the floor.

Amelia noticed Skittery sitting in a corner, a note in his hand.

"Listen up, newsies," said Amelia. "You all know every nook and cranny of this city. I will give five dollars to the first person to find Maggie and bring her back here."

There was a hustle as a dozen newsies, eager to make a lot of easy money, jumped out of their seats and out the door to search for Maggie.

Spot raised an eyebrow and looked at Amelia. "A pretty steep price for a girl who lied to us all," he said.

"She's my friend," said Amelia, sitting down on a chair.

Spot glanced around the room and leaned in towards Amelia. "Looks like someone isn't too keen on makin' money," he nodded at Skittery, who was still in the corner.

Amelia looked over and saw him.

Skittery sat on the bench, wringing his hands. The nagging little thought that lodged itself in the back of his brain two hours ago had taken over, and he was all but convinced he knew exactly where Maggie was – at least, who had her.

"Skittery?" asked Amelia, sitting next to him.

"Yeah?" he asked, distracted.

Amelia noticed the piece of paper in his hands. She reached over to grab it and he pulled it away.

"What's goin' on?" she asked.

Skittery sighed. "I think I know where she is."

"Then why are you still here? Go get her!" said Amelia.

Skittery sighed and stood up. No matter how angry he was with Maggie, he couldn't let her stay where she was.

* * *

Skittery walked up to the house and knocked. Nico opened the door. "Hi, Nico, I need to talk to—"

"The _strillone_ is here," Nico called back into the house.

"Bring him in," said a voice inside. Nico opened the door and pulled Skittery in. Skittery walked into Morello's office.

"Where is Maggie?" he asked.

"You mean that feisty Jersey girl of yours?" Nico smirked.

"Where is she?" Skittery repeated.

"Have you taken care of your little task?" asked Morello.

"I sent the message," said Skittery.

"Clearly not effectively enough," said Morello. "As I just saw him today, he looked fine and unphased. So we took on a little…collateral until your debt is paid."

"My debt?" asked Skittery.

"When you are charged to take care of a debt, you become responsible for that debt," he said. "You can either go break Belmonte's hands, or Nico here will break your girl's hands. Either way, I need two broken hands before we can move on. You have twelve hours."

Skittery sighed. "She's not my girl," he said, walking out.

* * *

Skittery walked back to the lodging house. He walked in.

Amelia sprang up. "Where is she?"

"She's okay," said Skittery. "She's safe for now."

"That doesn't answer my question," said Amelia.

"What do you mean _for now_?" asked Spot.

Skittery looked surprised at Spot, wondering what he was still doing there.

"I just gotta take care of something first," said Skittery.

"What in the world do you possibly have to do before getting Maggie?" asked Amelia.

Skittery sighed. "It's a long story," he said.

"Well, you better start talkin', coz you need to do whatever it is you didn't do to get that girl back," she said.

Skittery began the story of how he went to Morello to get the factory's foreman taken care of, but he couldn't just pay, so he needed to work, and eventually got sucked in. He ended with the story of not being able to break the hands of the bartender in the Tenderloin District.

Spot and Amelia got angrier and angrier as Skittery told the story.

"So because of all that, now Maggie's trapped because you didn't break this guy's hands?" Spot asked.

"Yep," said Skittery.

Spot sighed and stood up, shaking his head.

"Where are you going?" asked Amelia.

"Home," said Spot. "I'm not getting involved in that."

"What about Maggie?" said Amelia, standing up.

"Skittery sounds like he has a handle on this," he said, walking out the door.

"Spot," Amelia ran out and grabbed his arm. "Please help him."

"What?" Spot raised his eyebrows. "You're asking me to go break a guy's hands?"

Amelia chewed on her lip, knowing what she was asking of him. "I'll give you ten dollars," said Amelia. "Twenty, thirty, name your price, I just want Maggie back here and safe." Spot stared back at her. "Please," she added softly.

Spot looked at her, long and hard. "Keep your money," he said, turning around. "Let's go, Skittery." Skittery followed Spot into the street. "Where is he?"

"Over on 42nd street," said Skittery.

Spot turned north and headed toward 42nd street. "After we're done with this, you better find a way out from under those guys' thumb."

Skittery couldn't argue with Spot. They got to 42nd street and Skittery led the way to the gambling hall where Belmonte was. They walked inside. The hall was empty, save for the bartender restocking the shelves. Empty poker, blackjack, craps, and roulette tables were all over the room.

"He's the bartender," said Skittery.

"Your boss want money, or just to send the message?" asked Spot.

"Just send the message," said Skittery.

Spot led the way to the bartender.

"Sorry, boys, we're—" the bartender started before seeing Skittery, then he laughed, "back for more big talk?"

Spot grabbed his cane and hit the guy over the head with the blunt end. "Ow, what the—"

"Shut up," said Spot, hopping over the bar. He hit the guy again, and he fell to the ground. "Skittery, you better not make me do this on my own."

Skittery hopped over the bar, waiting for Spot's next cue. "Hold him down," said Spot. Skittery grabbed the guy, who was fighting him, but he put his weight against him. Spot grabbed the guy's hand and stomped on it.

The man screamed in pain. Spot stomped on it again. And again. And again…


	23. Home and Gone Again

Spot and Skittery walked out of the gambling hall. Skittery was shaking, but trying to keep it under control. Spot's adrenaline had been pumping the whole time, but he was beginning to calm down. He realized what he had just done, and it made him sick. He ducked into the nearest alley and threw up.

Skittery was surprised at Spot's reaction. When Spot was finished, he spit and wiped his mouth.

"You okay?" Skittery asked.

"I just broke a guy's hands for no reason," said Spot. "How the hell do you think I'm doin'?"

Skittery shrugged. "You're Spot Conlon, I just figured…"

"Yeah, well Spot Conlon doesn't soak a guy for no reason," he said. "And I definitely don't ever do…that."

Skittery nodded.

"Well, let's go get your girl," said Spot, throwing up his hands.

"She's not my girl," said Skittery. Skittery led the way to Little Italy. Spot sighed as they walked through the neighborhood.

"Whatever made you think going to these guys was a good idea?" asked Spot.

"I wasn't thinkin', okay?" asked Skittery. "I did it back when I thought Maggie was…nevermind."

They walked up to the house and knocked at the door. Nico opened the door. "Boss says you're free and clear," he said to Skittery. "But he wants to see the mick before he gives up the girl." He nodded at Spot.

"How does he know about me?" Spot asked.

* * *

Morello sat in his desk in front of Maggie, having a good, long laugh. "You really thought we took you because of that little stunt you pulled on us?" he chuckled.

"What the hell was I supposed to think?" she asked.

Morello winced. "Ugh, that Jersey accent is like fingernails on a chalkboard," he said. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"So what was Skittery involved in?" Maggie asked. "How did he get involved with you scumbags in the first place?"

"Because of you," said Morello.

"What?" asked Maggie.

"That little fire in your factory," said Morello. "He came in, all high and mighty, wanting to avenge your friends' deaths. He's been workin' off those little favors for the past few months." He saw Nico quietly guiding Spot and Skittery into the room.

"He did it for me?" she asked softly.

"No," said Skittery behind her. "I did it for the girl I thought you were."

Maggie turned around. It was the first time he'd spoken to her in months, aside from the rally. Her heart pounded at the sight of him looking at her, but sunk at the anger still in his eyes.

Skittery looked around Maggie to Morello. "We even?"

"Even," Morello nodded.

"Good," said Skittery. "Then I'm out." Skittery stormed out of the house and down the street.

"Skittery!" Maggie called, racing after him. She ran out of the house and down the street, chasing him. "Skittery, please!"

"I don't want to hear it," said Skittery.

"Please?" asked Maggie.

Skittery shook his head.

"Yes, I lied to you about who I was," said Maggie. "And you got me kidnapped. Can we call it even?"

Skittery stopped. He took a moment to compose himself before turning around. "Even? You want to call it _even_? Yeah, I made some bad choices," said Skittery. "I may have gone to the wrong guys to try and right the wrong that almost killed the girl I loved. I may have done things that made me sick to my stomach to pay that off. But I did it because I loved you – or who I thought you were – and wanted justice."

"So did I," said Maggie. "I made bad choices. I did the wrong thing. But I did it because I love you, and I didn't want to lose you. I came clean, because I loved you too much to keep lying. Because I loved you too much to be selfish."

Skittery looked down at her. In her eyes, he saw the girl he fell in love with. Deep down, he still loved her. Deep down, he knew that what they had couldn't have been faked. There had been moments where their love was real.

But Skittery's head won over his heart. "I can't trust you now," he said softly. "And without trust…we've got nothin'."

Maggie closed her eyes, letting the tears fall as Skittery walked away.

It was only a few minutes before Spot caught up to Maggie.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," said Maggie, wiping her eyes.

"Come on," he said, grabbing Maggie's arm. "Amelia has been worried sick about you."

"What were you doing with Skittery?" she asked.

"Helpin' him take care of a few things," said Spot, looking ahead of him.

* * *

Spot and Maggie walked into the girls lodging house. Amelia stood up as soon as the door banged open.

Amelia pushed past Spot to Maggie. "Maggie!" said Amelia, rushing up and hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Maggie.

"You sure? You're not hurt or anything?" asked Amelia. "Where's Skittery?"

"Gone," said Maggie. "I need to get out of here. I need to disappear for…a while."

"Why, what happened?" asked Amelia.

"I just…I can't see Skittery anymore. It hurts too much," said Maggie. "Well, and…" Maggie rubbed her hand over her stomach, which was barely beginning to show a bump.

Amelia nodded knowingly. "You can come stay with me," she said.

"Thank you," said Maggie. "I just need to get my stuff and…talk to the girls."

"Want me to come with you?" Amelia asked. Maggie shook her head.

Amelia sat down on the bench and watched Maggie climb the stairs slowly. Spot sat down next to her.

"Aren't you going back to Brooklyn?" she asked.

Spot shrugged. "Might as well make sure you girls get home safely," he said.

She looked over at him. "It's six miles, round trip, out of your way," she said. "A mighty long way just to make sure two manipulators get home safely."

"Don't make me over think it, or I'm turning around and going home."

Amelia grinned, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"That Morello guy asked me to work for him," Spot interrupted her thoughts.

"What did you say?" asked Amelia.

* * *

 _"Ah, Mr. Conlon, I presume," said Morello, looking at Spot. "I heard about your work. From what I heard, you barely flinched, just got right in there and got down to business."_

 _"I did what I had to do," Spot said._

 _"From what I hear, you didn't_ have _to do anything," said Morello. "A young man of your talents, not needing a reason. If you ever want to make some real money, we could use a guy like you."_

 _"No thanks," said Spot._

 _"I can be very convincing," said Morello. He walked around the desk and handed Spot five dollars. "There's a nice tip for your work tonight. Imagine a couple of those every week."_

 _"May I go?" Spot asked._

 _Morello nodded and gestured toward the door._

 _"If you change your mind…"_

 _"I won't." Spot walked out._

* * *

"I said no," said Spot.

"Really? I would've thought…well, a guy like you," said Amelia. Spot frowned at her. "Well, you're the tough guy, the king of Brooklyn."

"Look, I seen what they do. I seen guys get their heads bashed in for not payin' debts. Guys who get thrown into the East River when they can't repay favors," said Spot. "And I've seen my girl's friend kidnapped because of them."

"I ain't your girl," said Amelia. Spot smirked at her. "What?"

"Ain't," said Spot.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "See? You're a bad influence."

Spot chuckled and nudged her. "You ain't so bad."

She thought about what he did tonight. He did something he hated, something that repulsed him, to get her friend back. Because he knew how much Maggie meant to her. "Conlon, I know what I asked you to do tonight. And I know how you felt about it." She looked over at him and nudged him back. "Thanks. I guess I owe you five dollars, then."

Spot shook his head. "This one's on the house."

* * *

"Maggie, you can't just leave," said Penny.

"I have to," said Maggie. "I can't stay around here. Especially with the baby coming…"

"Did you tell Skittery?" asked Baby.

"He wants nothin' to do with me," said Maggie. "I gave him everything I had. He's done with me."

"Give him time," said Penny. "He's a sweet guy, I know he'll come around."

"What about the baby?" Baby asked.

Maggie felt her heart sink. "I'm gonna take care of it," said Maggie. "I met a woman a few years ago, she works in a brothel in Harlem. She…fixes problems like this."

Maggie turned and walked away before she could see the horrified looks on the girls' faces.


	24. The Letter

"Skitts! Skitts!" he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Snipeshooter running towards him. "I was told to give this to you." He held a folded piece of paper out for him.

Skittery grabbed it and quickly unfolded it. He sat down on the stoop to read it.

 _My Dearest Skittery,_

 _Please don't throw this away without reading it. I know you don't want to listen to an explanation, and I don't blame you. If someone did to me what I did to you, I imagine I would have reacted much the same as you did._

 _But I am sorry. I am so sorry. Everything between you and me – that was real. That was me. I love you. I liked you when I first saw you, and slowly, over the months have fallen in love with you._

 _You were my first real friend – ever. And you grew to be my best friend. If I only had one friend, I would want it to be you. I will regret what I did to you all until the day I die, but I wanted you to know that it wasn't all a con. Nothing with you was a con._

 _I know how you feel, and I want to respect that, which is why you won't have to worry about running into me again. I can only find comfort in the fact that a little part of you will always be with me._

 _I love you,_

 _Maggie_

Skittery read the letter once. Then twice. And a third time. He wanted to believe it. He wanted her back. But he didn't want this New Jersey Maggie. He wanted the girl he fell in love with, not the girl who used and conned him. He could not bring himself to believe they could be the same person.

Finally, he sighed and crumpled the letter, bowing his head in resignation. He'd lost her. After everything he'd done to protect her, keep her safe, and defend her, he couldn't protect her from herself.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Penny, Lily, Maggie, Baby, and Amelia will return in_ The Lies We Tell Ourselves.


End file.
